Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: Lavan Panthlan is an S-Class Wizard with Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. At a young age, she was found and raised by Lyganza, a lightning dragon who became her adopted father. After a month and a half on a job, she returns to Fairy Tail but only to get an earful and a bad beating. Life at Fairy Tail just can't get any better with unexpected events and rising pasts.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my first Fairy Tail fanfic. The idea of writing one was just something that I couldn't pass up. This story includes an OC (I'm a sucker for OCs) So, before I go off and continue my rambling, here's the first chapter of _Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child_! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy Tail nor its ways to make me cry**  
**Claimer: I only own the OC(s)**

***Re-edited 8/23/2014**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Lyganza! Lyganza!" A small girl shouted with a big smile. The small girl wore black knee-length shorts, and a purple shirt. Her violet colored hair was kept up in a ponytail that stopped at her shoulders "Where are you? It's time for training again!" She shouted excitedly as she ran through the forest until she came to a wide clearing.

A bright flash then came, _"My dear child, aren't you ever excited?"_ The small child was then lifted off of the ground by the back of her shirt. The girl looked over her shoulder to see a purple colored dragon with a blue tint to its body color. Lyganza tossed the girl into the air and she landed on top of his head _"Hang on tight, little one."_ Lyganza spread out his wings and took off flying into the air.

"What are you going to teach me today, Lyganza?" The girl asked, hanging onto one of the two horns that sat on both sides of the top of the purple dragon's head. Lyganza is rather bulky for his kind- even for a lightning dragon.

_"Today, you'll be learning a technique called 'Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike'."_

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike?" She asked and the lightning dragon hummed "What's that?"

Lyganza landed in a large clearing where many craters decorated the ground, this was their training ground but Lavan noticed four oddly placed boulders _"Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike is a technique that turns the user's body into a lightning bolt, not only does this attack make the user a hard target, but it boosts the user's speed and attack power."_ He explained _"Observe,"_ The child covered her face as the lightning dragon suddenly became engulfed in electricity. With the slightest movement, Lyganza grazed the ground as a lightning bolt and he destroyed the boulder like a chore _"Easy use for getting the upper hand in a fight" _Lyganza appeared behind the girl, making her jump _"Give it a try."_

The violet-haired girl nodded before concentrating, her eyes snapped open and she became surrounded with her own electricity. Lyganza cocked his head to the side, _'That's my Lavan.'_ He thought with a smile. Lavan moved and she became a lightning bolt, herself. Lyganza watched as Lavan struck the boulder with her fist, the impact wasn't enough to shatter the boulder entirely but it did make a huge crack.

She cradled her hand as it throbbed with pain. It felt like all the bones in her hand broke _"Give it another go, child. Be confident in your abilities."_ Lavan replied with a nod and got back on her feet. Over and over, Lavan attempted 'Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike' on each boulder as a chain. The more strength and speed she put into the technique, the boulders began to crumble.

As the sun began to set, Lyganza woke up to see all three boulders crushed into nothing but pebbles, the lightning dragon walked over to the child and only to see her already sleeping. Smiling inwardly, he turned Lavan onto her stomach and grabbed her by the back of the shirt with his mouth.

"_You did well, my child."_ Lyganza flapped his wings and took flying into the skies.

* * *

"There she is! Make sure that flying lizard doesn't get her!" A gruff voice barked. Running away from the people, Lavan breathed heavily, her legs gave out from underneath but she refused to stop running. The mountain where Lyganza resided in is near, she just might be able to make it but the ground erupted with fire and Lavan skidded to a stop. Every where she turned, there was fire. She was now trapped in a ring of fire. The group of men from before surrounded her.

Dark chuckling was heard and Lavan whirled around to see a man in a black trench coat and a scar from his left eyebrow to his chin. The sight of this man struck fear straight into the child, she could use her magic to fight her way out but her body wouldn't respond.

"What a pathetic excuse for a Dragon Slayer!" The man's fist became engulfed with fire and with brute force, he slammed Lavan against the ground and kicked her square in the stomach. Lavan skidded against the ground and through the circle of fire "I can't believe that stupid lizard has been training a weak and pathetic runt like you! I mean, you can't even defend for yourself!" He laughed manically walking through the fire "Weak! Pathetic! Coward!" As he repeated each word, he kicked Lavan with more force than the last.

"That's enough." A voice ordered and the kicking stopped. From the attacker, a another man emerged from the shadows "Each time you strike her, the closer she'll get to death's door. We need her alive." Lavan grunted as she tried to move her heavily damaged body but failed. The newcomer reached out for her but instantly retracted when his hand came into contact with the electricity that surrounded Lavan's body.

The man from before growled and forcefully grabbed the child by her arm, his hand became engulfed with fire. Lavan screamed in pain as it seared the bicep of her right arm "Lyganza! Help me! Make it stop!" A loud roar came from the sky and the lightning dragon appeared before the man. Lyganza swiped at him, forcing him to release Lavan and jump away. The group of men staggered backwards.

"_KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY CHILD, HUMAN!"_ The dragon roared ferociously at the two men before looking down at his child, his eyes narrowed at the burnt skin on Lavan's arm and her bloodied body. The sight of her was horrid. Lyganza turned back to the newcomer, who stared back with no fear _"How dare you harm her in a such a way! LEAVE THIS PLACE AND RETURN TO WHERE YOU CAME!__"_ Lyganza grabbed the injured child and took off into the skies.

"Lyganza. I-I couldn't do a-anything...! I couldn't defend myself...I'm a coward!" Lavan whimpered.

"_Shhh…you're not a coward, child."_ Lyganza cooed _"They don't know what power you hold and have yet to witness it. Trust me when I say that everything is going to be fine."_

* * *

Lavan walked about the forest on her own, Lyganza allowed her to since he trusts her, knowing that she won't stray far from the peak. Especially with what happened before but Lyganza assured her that those people no linger amongst the forest. She looked at the bandages around her bicep and around her body, she mentally scolded herself for being a coward and couldn't defend herself.

She stopped in her tracks as something dropped onto her head. Lavan looked up to see dark clouds rolling in and covering up the blue sky, rain then started pouring. Turning fast on her heel, she hurried back to the peak of the mountain where her father resided.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared in the sky.

"Lyganza!" The child shouted "Can we go flying in the rain?" Lavan entered the cave that her father resided in. The young child loved the feel of the rain and feeling the wind rushing past her body, as the child of a lightning dragon, she loves the wet weather just as much as she loves her father "Lyganza!" Her voice rang throughout the cave but her call went unanswered...there was no loud snoring nor booming voice "Hey! Are you in here!? Say something!"

Walking deeper into the cave, she found no trace of the lightning dragon but she did find a baby blue trimmed, black coat with patterns that look like dragon scales. And it seems rather big for her to wear. Lavan's eyes began swelling up with tears, she gripped the coat and held it close "Why...why did...you leave me?" Lavan jumped back onto her feet and rushed outside "LYGANZA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Having no more strength, she broke down crying. Her tears mixed together with the rain drops from the sky.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to the second chapter of "_FT: The Lightning Child_"! Thank you to those who favorite/alerted this story. Totally made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own my OC(s)**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter I**

* * *

Explosions occurred everywhere in the victim forest as two wizards fought it out. One of them crashed into a tree, with the person spitting out blood "HAHAHAHA! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A WIZARD!? SEEMS LIKE THE LIGHTNING CHILD CAN'T KEEP UP!" A masked male shouted from afar "NO ONE CAN KILL ME!"

The one referred to, as Lightning Child, forced herself onto her feet- even as pain coursed through her entire back "Lavan! Are you alright?" A dark blue cat flew over to her. Lavan nodded "I didn't think that this guy would fight back."

"Me neither." Lavan crackled her knuckles "But getting I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. Hey, Mortis! I'm still standing! How about you give me your best shot?" She called to him "Besides, I wasn't even trying!" In response to her taunt, the masked wizard dashed towards her and aimed at his opponent with a downward swing. Disappearing in a flash of lightning, the blade struck the ground instead. Mortis growled in anger and pulled his weapon out of the ground "That was kinda slow if you ask me."

Mortis whirled around and swung his scythe in a wide arc but the wizard he's fighting disappeared again "Quit playing with me Lightning Child! Quit being a coward and throwing taunts!"

Suddenly appearing behind him with electricity crackling around her hands, the electricity formed into talons of a dragon "Lightning Dragon's Lightning Claws!" Mortis only had a second to react but Lavan was fast and slashed his back in an 'X' formation. The masked male got away using his lightning magic and Lavan chased after him. Appearing not too far away, Mortis swung his scythe downward on instinct. Lavan appeared with her left hand on the staff and made a roundhouse kick. The other lightning wizard back-flipped away to avoid the kick, he skidded backwards.

Mortis summoned more than a dozen arrows of lightning "Lightning Arrow Storm!" The arrows flew through the air. Lavan grabbed the scythe and deflected each and every one of them, while his opponent was occupied, Mortis dashed forward and unsheathed a dagger from his boot "Lightning Slash!"

The dagger was deflected and flew out of Mortis's hand by a swift movement. The blade of the scythe then erupted from his mid-section and was slammed down onto his front "And that," Lavan clapped her hands "Ends that. Job will done."

"At least you guys weren't fighting in a town." The dark blue cat floated down near her "Otherwise that would make it the third town you destroyed this month."

The smile was then dropped from Lavan's face and was replaced with a frustrated scowl "Tell me about it. If news about the other two towns get to Fairy Tail, you know who will have my head." She then sighed "Anyways, the client who request this guy dead said that we can keep Mortis's scythe and mask."

"What of the reward?"

"He'll drop it off at Fairy Tail. I'm sure Mirajane will look after it until we return." The cat nodded. Lavan grabbed the holster from the scythe and strapped it around her torso before putting the scythe on her back. She grabbed the mask from Mortis's head "As for now, lets head back home before we literally die." However, in order to get home, they need transportation. But with Lavan and Shepard in the middle of a forest, their best bet would be the wizard's 'Lightning Velocity' technique.

Electricity crackled wildly around Lavan's body and in a burst of speed, her body became a lightning bolt and grazed the ground underneath her.

* * *

At the guild hall of Fairy Tail, the guild members are full of life as they chatted and laughed amongst themselves- save for one scarlet-haired wizard, who was sitting at the bar counter with a plate of strawberry cake in front of her. The doors of the guild opened to reveal a figure covered in a black cloak, their facial features were completely covered a black bandana and hood. In their hand was a bag.

The guild settled down as the stranger strolled in, the stranger kept its face hidden. Erza looked over to the stranger from the corner of her eye, the bag caught her attention. The stranger then stood next to her "Mirajane." Clearing their throat.

The white-haired barmaid looked up from cleaning the bar counter "Can I help you?"

The stranger placed the bag onto the counter "Dropping off Panthlan's reward for what she has done." Mirajane grabbed the bag and placed it behind the bar counter "Give her my thanks once she returns." The cloaked figure turned to take his leave out of the guild. Once out, the guild returned to chatting and laughing amongst themselves.

"Should've known that she would depart for a job." Erza said "Especially after I told her to stay put."

Mirajane giggled "You know how she is, Erza. She'll always remain stubborn."

Erza can only sigh at the truth "Regardless." As she took a bite of her cake, the doors were kicked open and a masked person with familiar violet-colored hair stood at the entrance with a cat on its head. The requip wizard narrowed her eyes _'__About time Lavan arrived…'_ Lavan walked over to the bar counter and stood next to Erza, who was highly aware of the presence. Looking up and down, Erza noticed the unattended cuts and bruises on her visible body parts. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Lavan, welcome back!" Mirajane greeted with a smile "How was the job that you took?"

"It was-" Before Lavan can speak, Erza grabbed her by the collar and forced her to look. It took her a moment to register what was happening "Erza! What a s-surprise! I-I didn't see you there!" The scarlet-haired wizard's features only darkened and the younger flinched "S-so, h-how was your day?" The reply to her question was a metal fist to the face, which sent Lavan tumbling to the ground. The cat that was on her head jumped off to avoid being in the crossfire of Erza's wrath.

From the bar counter, a blonde girl approached Mirajane "Mira, who is that person that Erza's beating up?"

"The person in the mask is Lavan Panthlan and that cute little cat over there," Mirajane pointed to the dark blue cat who is currently being harassed by Happy "That is Shepard."

"Lavan Panthlan?" Mirajane nodded.

"I said I'm sorry! Can you please stop!? I'm going to be a mummy by the time this is over!" Lavan pleaded in fear as she was trapped in a headlock by Erza.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem if you would've listened to me and stayed put!"

Lucy paled at the sight "Is this normal?"

"As normal as Natsu and Gray getting into fights."

* * *

After a brutal beating that was delivered by Erza, herself. Mirajane took Lavan to the back to tend to her fresh wounds, after what it seems like hours of pained moans and grunts, the two returned to the lunch hall. Upon return, Lavan actually looked like a mummy: her entire chest, both arms, forehead and legs were bandaged. But the lectures kept on coming "I don't know how many times this is going to happen, but it all ends the same way. When I tell you stay put, you are to stay put and don't go on any jobs."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Erza! I can take care of myself on jobs."

"Apparently that failed." Lavan puffed her cheeks and folded her arms over her chest in a childish way. Erza just sighed and shook her head, such a headache she is "But at least you came home safe and sound. That's all that matters." Erza couldn't help but to ruffle Lavan's hair.

At a nearby table, Shepard's stomach growled rather loudly and he frowned, it's been a while since he had eaten anything "So, you're Lavan's partner." The midnight blue cat looked up from his grumbling stomach to see a blonde girl taking a seat by him "Shepard was it?"

The cat nodded "And you must be Lucy- as said by Natsu and the others."

"Here you go Shepard," Mirajane placed a plateful of fish in front of the midnight blue cat, she scratched the back of his ear "It's good to have the both of you back." She said before turning away.

Lucy watched as Shepard gobbled down the fish like there was no tomorrow. His stomach was literally bulging by the time the plate was empty, the blonde sweatdropped as Shepard made a satisfied burp "I'm curious," Lucy began "What can you tell me about Lavan? Besides the exaggerated things that I've heard from Natsu, Gray, and Happy."

"Don't listen to them, they're morons." As if hearing that, the three replied with a 'Hey!' from the background. Lucy sweatdropped at Shepard's words "Lavan is an S-Class wizard, that's why she's been away. Of course, she has a bad habit of picking the difficult ones. Might I also say that she-"

"Oi, Shepard!" Before the dark blue cat can finish is sentence, Lavan approached him with the scythe, mask, and reward in hand "Come on, I think it's time we head home." She then whispered "And fast before I end up in bed dead."

Shepard nodded "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Lucy."

"You must be new to the guild." Lavan said with a smile "Lavan Panthlan, nice to meet you." She held out her hand, Lucy nodded and shook her hand "Now if you'll excuse us." With that, both her and Shepard disappeared in a flash of lightning.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Hello everyone and welcome to the 2nd chapter of "FT: The Lightning Child"! This chapter underwent so many revisions but it's not the first. Thank you to those who favorite/alerted! Now, let's get on with the story, shall we? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan and Shepard**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter II**

* * *

It's a brand new day and a very dreadful one at the same time. Just as Lavan was sleeping peacefully with Shepard on her stomach, a loud string of knocks reached her ears. The sleeping wizard only groaned and placed the pillow, that her head was on, onto her face "Lavan, wake up." It was Erza. More knocks came "Lavan!"

Giving in, the violet wizard woke up with grogginess still in full swing. She removed Shepard from her stomach and placed him to the right side of the bed. Whipping the covers from her body to reveal her wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and a white tanktop. She was still wearing the bandages from Mirajane and her body ached like hell.

Shuffling over to the door of her apartment, the knocks kept on coming "Hold your goddamn tits! I'm comin'!" She swore after heading downstairs. Opening the door, she came face-to-face with Erza and a cart full of luggage behind her "Erza-nee? What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"Erza-nee?" The requip wizard asked but Lavan didn't say anything as she glared at the red head, which Erza finds utterly cute "Haven't heard you call me that in a while."

"What do you want?" Lavan snapped "If you're dragging me to another job then you can forget it!" She went to slam the door but Erza's foot prevented it from doing so "Seriously?"

Erza can only sigh at Lavan's grouchy mood "I'm only checking up on you before I leave with Natsu and Gray. It's good to know that you didn't die sleeping."

Lavan scoffed "Thanks for your concern and now that you woke me up, will you escort me to the guild?" The redhead raised an eyebrow "Do you want your little sister to go through agonizing pain?"

The redhead chuckled at Lavan's excuse "Very well." Before leaving, Lavan went back upstairs to grab the still sleeping cat and slip on her open-toe sandals. With the large cart in tow, the two wizards walked to the guild. Well, in Lavan's case, she hobbled. She was heading to the guild to have her bandages replaced "Did I ever tell you that your glare is adorable when you've just woken up?" Lavan only grunted.

Upon entering the guild, they were greeted by Mirajane "Good morning you two!"

"Mira, do you mind looking after Lavan while I'm away?" Erza asked, as Lavan hobbled over to a bar stool and sat down. Mirajane nodded "Thank you." The requip wizard turned to look at Lavan with her hands on her hips "Again. Stay put until I get back."

Lavan rolled her eyes "Yes, _Erza-nee_. Luckily for you, I can't go on any jobs in this state."

"Good." Before leaving, Erza patted the Dragon Slayer on the head before walking out of the guild hall.

After watching the redhead leave, Lavan turned back to Mirajane who was just smiling "Erza-nee? Going back to calling her that?" The Dragon Slayer rolled her eyes, she slumped forward and placed her head on the bar counter "So, a plate of fish and a plate of pancakes?" She asked. Both Shepard and Lavan groggily nodded their heads. Mirajane giggled and went into the back to make their breakfast.

A few minutes later, she came back with the two plates "Thank you, Mira…" Lavan said, picking herself up from the bar counter and began stuffing her face with a forkful of pancakes. After eating, the Dragon Slayer had the white-haired barmaid check her wounds and replace the bandages with fresh ones, although it still hurts just to put them on.

"All done!" Mirajane told Lavan. Moving off of the bed and standing up, she stretched her arms over her head and let out a long yawn "I take it that you're heading back home?" She asked.

Lavan nodded "Yep…I still need my sleep. Thanks for breakfast by the way."

"Sure thing!"

Grabbing Shepard, who 's face was in the platter of uneaten fish, she returned to their apartment still hobbling. Closing the door behind them with her foot, Lavan took off her sandals and returned to the comfort of her bed with Shepard snoring in her arms.

* * *

The bell chimed loudly in Magnolia and Lavan is already pumped up with energy as she walked out of her apartment with Shepard flying behind her "Now that is what I call sleep! Pumped up and ready to head out again!" She declared with a grin.

"Did you forget what Erza told you already? She told you to stay put. And besides, I think we should get a break from getting jobs." Shepard said, flying beside her.

"I guess you're right." The Dragon Slayer sighed "Don't need to be wrapped up again." Nearing the Fairy Tail guild, the two noticed a rather large crowd of people in front of the building. Curious as to why, Lavan made her way over but was stopped in her tracks.

"Lavan Panthlan." Turning around, she locked eyes with a talking frog and a group of three soldiers. Crap, what now? "I am the emissary from the National Council." Taking a scroll out from its pouch, the emissary opened it up "For six crimes committed during the recent disturbances at both towns of Gerbera and Soldaster, including destruction of property. Lavan Panthlan. You are hereby under arrest."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Lavan exclaimed as the soldiers handcuffed her "I didn't do any of that- well, actually I did, but it was unintentional! The destruction was caused by Mortis while I was fighting him!"

"Please refrain from retaliating, Panthlan." The emissary said.

* * *

At the Fiore Branch of the National Council, Lavan merely sulked as she was escorted through the halls by the three soldiers from before. She noticed the soldiers stop walking and then kneeled "Erm…" What the heck is happening?

"Lavan, it's been awhile." Said a blue-haired man with a tattoo on the right side of his face "Considering this is your third visit."

"Siegrain. Didn't expect to see you here." The Dragon Slayer replied "And yeah, don't remind me about the other two times. Do you mind telling these guys the destruction was a huge misunderstanding?"

"That is not under my jurisdiction. As this is only a projection of myself, I should tell you that the Council is letting you off easy. Just this once." Lavan raised a curious eyebrow "As it seemed, Mortis was planning on going after one of the Council members and you stopped him before he could put his plan into action."

"Kill a wizard-murdering lunatic and you save a council member, huh?" Lavan questioned, Siegrain nodded "Hmph, never thought that would happen. Thanks for telling me ahead of time." With that Siegrain's projection disappeared and Lavan was escorted into the room where she would receive her judgment, hopefully nothing too rash. As the hearing went by like a breeze, they all agreed to put her in a cell for at least a day.

With the soldiers escorting her out of the room, a familiar smell reached her nose "Weird…why do I smell-?"

"Lavan." A shiver ran up the wizard's spine, she slowly turned around to see the exact person giving her a death glare.

"Erza! Odd place to meet, huh?" Lavan laughed nervously and began to shrink under the dark aura that emitted from the red-head.

"Seeing you here never ceases to surprise me, but hearing that you destroyed two entire towns because of one man?" Erza asked "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Lavan only sulked "Believe me, it was all for a crappy cause, too. Between you and me, the Council cares more about their buildings and themselves rather than the citizens." One of the three soldier grabbed Lavan by her upper arm and turned her around as they escorted her to the cell.

* * *

The imprisoned wizards were released a day later, although seeing Natsu behind bars with her and Erza was rather surprising to see.

"The air on the outside is so nice! It's the greatest!" Natsu shouted with glee as he stood on top of the tabletop. He then started running about the guild shouting, "Freedom!" But for Lavan, it was hell as Erza lectured and scolded her for being reckless on the job, of course, it came with a few bruises on the head and a broken table for the poor wizard. The redhead just sighed before taking a seat at a table, whilst leaving a moaning Lavan on the floor.

"I can't believe it was a symbolic arrest. I was worried for nothing…" Lucy said, exhausted with her head on the table "And Lavan's arrest. That one was out of nowhere."

"So, what about your man-to-man fight with Erza?!" Elfman shouted at the pinkette.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Natsu turned to his opponent "Erza! Let's pick up where we left off!"

"Don't be silly. I'm tired." She simply stated, giving a sideways glance to Lavan, who was hobbling towards the bar counter. With a fist becoming engulfed with flames, Natsu charged head-on and with a swift move, Erza punched him in the stomach. Thus making the Fire Dragon Slayer fall to the ground, his body twitching "Very well. Let's begin." The whole guild laughed.

Makarov slightly closed his eyes and slouched forward "What's the matter, Master?" Mirajane asked him.

"Oh…I'm sleepy…" He muttered "It's him…" One by one, the guild members fell into a deep slumber as a masked figure entered the guild hall "Mystogan." Makarov muttered. Lavan, with one eye closed, watched as Mystogan grabbed a job from the board.

Mystogan looked over to her and locked eyes "You're becoming immune." He muttered "Don't stray too far into the darkness of yourself, but stay in the light." Lavan raised an eyebrow at the cryptic message "You'll know in do time."

"Don't forget to lift the spell on your way out." Makarov told him.

Leaving for the door, he began to count down "Five. Four. Three. Two. One." And like that, the guild members suddenly awoke except for Natsu who was actually sleeping. The guild members began grumbling about Mystogan.

"Mystogan? Who's that?" Lucy asked with a groggy gaze.

"He's in the running for strongest man in Fairy Tail." Elfman told her.

"For whatever reason, he doesn't want anyone to see him." Gray added "So he puts everyone to sleep like this whenever he takes a job. No one but our master and Lavan knows what he looks like."

"No. But I do." A new voice filled the guild hall. Hearing that voice, Lavan can only growl at. On the second floor was Laxus "Mystogan is shy. Don't get too nosy."

Natsu immediately woke up and jumped onto his feet "Laxus! Fight me!"

"Cool it, Natsu. You already had your fight with Erza." Lavan told him.

"That's right!" Laxus grinned "You don't stand a chance against me if can't even beat mere Erza or that lightning brat over there." He looked over to Lavan.

"What does that mean?!" Erza glared at him. Lavan on the other hand, kept her cool, despite the urges to go and raise hell.

"Come down here, you jerk!" Natsu scowled.

"How about you come up here." Laxus challenged and without a second thought, Natsu ran across the tabletops and jumped up from the bar counter. In a flash of lightning, Lavan appeared in front of the fellow Dragon Slayer on the railing of the stairs and landed an electric punch to his stomach. Grabbing him by his muffler, she tossed him onto a nearby table. Laxus laughed at the scene that just occurred "See that! You can't even predict Lightning Brat's movements! I won't let anyone take the title of Fairy Tail's strongest!" Laxus boasted "Not Erza, Mystogan, or even Lavan. I'm the strongest!"

The guild members began to fidget as the lights began to flicker on and off. Erza mentally begged for Lavan to get ahold of herself, what she's getting herself into is nothing but a meaningless fight. Tension grew heavier in the air as the two wizards stared each other down "Well?" Laxus continued "Are you going to do something? Or are you going to be that cowering brat that couldn't even defend herself?"

Once those words left his mouth, a table or two were destroyed as they were struck by lightning "That's enough! Both of you!" Makarov shouted at them both. Laxus just chuckled with a smirk at both the destruction and Lavan's anger-filled expression "Separate! Now!" Being the first one to leave, Lavan unintentionally damaged destroyed part of the railing that she stood on and the floor boards as she rushed out of the guild hall as a lightning bolt. Shepard shouted after her and gave chase.

Erza watched with worry, she knew from Lavan's reaction that the sentence touched a nerve- a sensitive one.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Done with chapter 2! In all honesty, my little plot bunnies were being pain-in-the-butts like always and forcing me to hurt my brain. My brain already hurts from my college classes! TT ~ TT So, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than I did while writing it. Until the next on "FT: The Lightning Child"! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to R&R, I'd like to know what you guys think of the story!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hello guys and welcome to the 3rd chapter of "FT: The Lightning Child"! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan, Shepard and any other OCs**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter III**

* * *

The breeze blew gently as Lavan sat down on the grass at Lake Sciliora, a few feet away from the water's edge "Lavan!" Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Shepard landing on the ground and running up to her "I finally found you! I got lost for hours trying to find you!"

Lavan chuckled, she picked up the cat and held him in her arms "Sorrya bout that. I just needed some time by myself. How's the guild? I hope gramps isn't worked up about what I did."

Shepard shrugged his shoulders "I don't know." He replied "I didn't go back to the guild because I was looking for you. But you should've seen Erza's face when you bolted out…she was worried about you…really worried."

"I bet she still is." The violet wizard muttered "Watch, she's going to come up from behind and start giving me an earful about how childish I was and how I shouldn't let me emotions get the best of me- no matter the situation." She then sighed "But what Laxus said, about me being a coward, it's true."

Not far from the duo, Erza stood behind a tree and eavesdropped on their conversation. When Lavan bolted out of the guild with Shepard after her, Makarov told her to let the Dragon Slayer be and let her have some time alone. The redhead peeked around the tree.

Shepard squirmed his way out of his partner's arms and stood in front of her "Hey! That's not true! You're not a coward Lavan! You're the bravest person I've ever known! You think a coward would go through the crazy things that you do everyday?! Of course they wouldn't! It's because they're pussies!"

Erza mentally sighed at Shepard's use of the word, Lavan's lite laughter was heard._  
_

"Thanks Shepard…" The redhead noticed her friend gently grasping her right bicep "But when called a "coward" I think of that defenseless child that couldn't do anything to save herself…instead, she had someone step in and do that job for her…" Erza frowned, she knew what she was talking about.

"That was years ago! You're no longer that little kid! You've changed! Erza would say the same thing but a bit more philosophical and meaningful."

Lavan chuckled and scratched Shepard's head before he summoned his wings and flew off. Doing the same, Erza pushed off against the tree and walked away with a smile on her face.

* * *

As a new day arrived, Lavan was on her way back to the guild and well, she would imagine that Gramps is upset about parts of the guild being destroyed. Unintentionally, though! Shepard had decided to stay home and sleep the day away like he always does.

Walking up to the doors, Lavan let out a breath before opening them and entering the building. Looking around, she spotted partially destroyed floor boards, tables, and stair railing. The Dragon Slayer walked up to Makarov, who was just waking up with a cup of coffee. She took a seat.

"Gramps."

"Child."

Okay, so far so good.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions and I'm willing to accept any punishment that you see fit." Lavan stated.

Makarov took a sip of his coffee.

…

…

…

…

"Erm…gramps- OW!" Lavan yelped as Makarov hit her on the top of the head with a fist "What the hell was that for?!" She growled, shooting up from her seat.

"That's for what you did before leaving the guild." The old man stated "However, I will accept your apology." The violet wizard merely growled and sat back down whilst rubbing the forming bruise on her head "As for your punishment…" Here it comes "You'll be fixing the railing, floor boards, and tables."

"Oh…okay…doesn't sound that too bad. When do I start?"

"You start right-"

"Master!" Makarov and Lavan looked over to Mirajane who was quickly descending down the stairs "One of the requests on the second floor disappeared!"

"WHAT?!" Lavan shouted and at the same time, Makarov spat out his coffee.

"Say what? A request is gone?" Wakaba asked.

"If it was put up on the second floor, then it's an S-Class, right?" Macao asked.

"Who would be stupid enough to take something like that?"

"A cat." Laxus answered from the second floor. Lavan darted her gaze from Mirajane to the blonde "I saw a cat with wings tear one off."

Lavan bared her teeth _'That means it was Natsu's idea. That punk! What the hell is he thinking?! He's going to get himself killed!'_

"This is quite a serious violation of the rules." Laxus spoke again "If they make it back they're expelled…right, old man? But with their skills they won't be coming back from an S-Class, will they?"

Suddenly appearing on the table that Laxus has his feet on, Lavan grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a full-on glare "What the hell is wrong with you?! You saw Happy take the request, why didn't you do anything?!"

Laxus ripped Lavan's grip from him "All I saw was a cat burglar run off with a scrap of paper. I had no idea that was actually Happy. And I never would have thought Natsu would go on an S-Class." The blonde smirked and remained unaffected by Lavan's dark features that would rival against Erza's "Will you look at that, seems like a bit of Erza has rubbed off onto you." He taunted.

"This is not good." Makarov stood up on the counter with his arms corssed "Which request is missing?"

"The cursed island, Galuna." Mirajane replied. Upon hearing that name, the guild started going crazy.

"Laxus! Go bring them back!" Makakrov instructed "Lavan, you're going with him."

"You're kidding me. I've got work to do. Besides, there's no way in hell that I'm taking Lightning Brat, here. Aren't the wizards in this guild supposed to be able to take care of themselves? Right?"

Lavan hopped off the table and over the railing "I'll go gramps." She said.

Gray then stood up "Gramps…" Makarov and Lavan looked at the ice mage "I'll go with Lavan. I can't let that one ride."

* * *

"How nostalgic!" Lucy said with glee "This was the town where we all met, you know?"

"Nostalgic? It wasn't exactly that long ago." Natsu pointed out.

"Lucy is like an old lady." Happy snickered, he immediately stopped when the blonde glared at him.

"Okay, first thing is to find a ship to take us to Galuna Island." She walked ahead.

"A ship?!" Natsu exclaimed "No way! Not a chance! We're swimming, got it?" Lucy then sighed.

As they walked around the port town of Hargeon, Lucy asked every boat owner that they came across and requested a ride to Galuna Island. But so far, none of them were willing to go until one man actually accepted "I don't know why you want to go there, but there isn't ship here that'll take you. Even pirates avoid it."

"Then it's decided. We're swimming!" Natsu declared with a grin.

"Found you." Natsu and Lucy jumped at the voice. They turned around to see Gray, Lavan, and Shepard.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Orders from Gramps to bring you back, you flaming piece of ass." The Fire Dragon Slayer cowered under Lavan's dark gaze. Lucy paled in fear at the sight.

"The jig's up already?"

"If you go back now, you might even get away without being expelled." Gray advised them "We're going back."

"Expelled?!" Lucy shouted.

"As if! I'm goin' on an S-Class quest!" Natsu shouted.

"You ain't got the skills to handle it!" Gray said "If Erza finds out about this, you'll…" The group shivered at the thought of what the redheaded demon might do to them.

Happy then cowered behind Gray "Those two forced me to come with them!" He fined innocence.

"You traitor!" Lucy shouted at the cat.

With Natsu and Gray arguing back and forth, they're hands erupted with their respected magic "Magic? Are you wizards? Could you be here to lift the curse from the island?"

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned.

Before Gray can intervene, he was suddenly electrocuted and fell unconscious on the ground "Yes we are." Natsu and Lucy looked at the Lightning Dragon Slayer and couldn't believe her change of heart "You guys took the quest and it's your job to see it through the end."

"Get on board!" The man quickly said.

Lavan grabbed Gray by the back of his shirt "Wait! We're taking Gray with us?!"

"Consider this a freebie." Lavan told her.

"You're awesome, Lavan!" Natsu cheered "And do you mind taking one for the team with Erza?"

"Sorry Natsu, I'm not a miracle worker."

"God damn it! WHY?!"

* * *

**A/N: And this ends chapter 3! Whew, I'm actually glad that I was able to finish it before my damn classes on Monday *sighs* Anyways, glad to see you guys enjoying this fanfic. As for starters, things will be getting interesting during the Galuna Island arc and I will be loving every second of it! So, until the next chapter of "FT: The Lightning Child"! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter is 4 done and up! And before we start, can I just say that you guys are awesome?! Thank you to those who favorite/alerted/reviewed! Now then, enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan and Shepard**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Several hours after the boat departed from the docks, the sky started getting darker by each passing minute "Great, _now_ I get scared…" Lucy muttered.

"You're the one to talk, after getting me mixed up in this!" Gray said, he then glared at Lavan who was snoring with Shepard doing the same on her stomach "And you too!" The sleeping wizard didn't respond, no less than a twitch "Why'd you launch the boat?" The ice mage questioned the man.

"My name is Bobo." He said looking over his shoulder "I once was a citizen of that island. I ran away from that cursed isle. If you go to that island, grave misfortune will befall you. Can you really undo the curse?" Bobo removed his cloak to reveal his entire left arm "The demon curse."

"Mister, your arm…"

"The curse…you don't mean…"

"You can see it now." Off in the distance was their destination "That's Galuna Island."

"What's that? There's something shining on the peak of the mountain." Lucy pointed out the faint eerie glow. The blonde went to look at Bobo but he was no longer in the boat "Huh? Where'd he go?!"

"Did he fall overboard?" Gray looked towards the water.

"He disappeared when we weren't looking." Happy said.

At the moment, the water started getting rougher and both Lavan and Shepard woke up "What's with the rocking?" She rubbed the grogginess from her eyes. A looming shadow then caught the riders attention and Lucy screamed "It's a giant wave!"

"We're being engulfed! Hold on!" Gray shouted.

The giant wave crashed and the group was sucked into a whirlpool before blacking out.

* * *

The sun shined brightly in the cloudless sky, out of the entire group, Lucy was the first to wake up. Taking in the tropical surroundings, she stood up and walked over to the others.

"We arrived!" Natsu exclaimed.

"A giant wave washed us here." Lucy said.

"Good thing we lucked out." Gray added, turning blue with shock.

"You can say that again." Lavan murmured.

"But what was with that guy…he said something about the Demon Curse?" Lucy frowned.

"Who cares! Let's go exploring!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted with a glee and Happy jumping up and down beside him.

"So you're more interested in that than the request?" Lucy sweatdropped. The celestial wizard then took out the request "There seems to be only one village on this island. The chieftain there is the person who made the request. Let's search for him first."

"Wait." The group looked over to Gray standing up.

"What? The ship's destroyed, so you can't bring us back."

"I'm coming with you." Gray stated simply "It'd be annoying if you got up to the second floor before me, and if you got expelled that wouldn't be any fun. We do this job right, and Gramps has nothing to complain about, right? Plus, with Lavan being an S-Class wizard, we're practically set."

Lavan smirked "Alright, now that we agreed to continue this job, let's get to it."

* * *

Night came faster than expected as the group maneuvered their way through the jungle of the island. Eventually, they finally found the village, a large wall made out logs surrounded the village and with the sign that says 'Keep out.'

"Okay, we made it here. Now what?" Gray asked.

"What do they mean "keep out"?" Natsu added another question.

"Excuse us! Please open the gate!" Lucy called out.

"Let's bust it open- ow!"

Natsu yelped after Lavan's fist to his head "We're not doing that, ash breath."

"Who goes there?!" Looking upwards, there were two villagers.

"We're from the wizard's guild, Fairy Tail!" Lucy replied.

"We didn't hear that anyone accepted the request!" The villager shouted back.

"Our apologies, it seemed like our message was late!" Lavan called "Would you mind letting us in?"

"If what you say is true, then show your marks! All of you!" The group showed their mark of Fairy Tail and the gate was raised out of the ground, letting them enter the village.

The village people were already gathered although, each and everyone of them was covered from heads to toe "I chief of this village, Moka!" Said the one with a staff "Firstly, I have something to show you. Villagers!"

Cloaks were removed, Lavan couldn't barely believe her eyes, a body part of each villager was replaced with a demonic-looking limb "Those sideburns are incredible!" Natsu shouted, ignoring what just happened.

"No, no…this is what I wanted to show you." Gesturing to his right forearm "Every living thing on this island has been cursed like this. Dogs and birds, without exception." The chieftain explained.

"Not that I doubt you, but what basis do you have for calling it a curse?" Gray asked "Have you considered it might be an epidemic?"

"We've consulted countless of doctors, but they say there is no disease like this. And this appearance of ours is linked to the moon's evil spell." The chieftain said.

"The moon's spell?"

He nodded "This place has absorbed moonlight since ancient times, and the island once sparkled beautifully like the moon. But some years ago, the light from the started changing to a purple color."

"A purple moon?" Lavan muttered in question "That sounds rather odd." From the top of her head, Shepard patted her forehead and gestured towards the moving clouds in the sky.

The moving cloud then revealed what the chieftain was talking about "He's right! The moon is purple!" Lucy exclaimed, shocked.

"That really gives me the creeps." Gray commented.

"It's the curse." The chieftain trembled "This is the evil spell of the moon!" Suddenly, the villagers started screaming in pain and in a matter of minutes, they were fully transformed "I apologize for startling you."

"What in the world is this?"

"How awful…"

"How…how cool!" Natsu beamed and everyone went silent "Awesome! You got horns and spines and stuff! How can I get some?" The villagers didn't really know how to respond.

"Hey, it's a real problem for them to look like this!" Lucy scolded him.

"Really?" He grinned sheepishly "Oh, my bad. Guess we'd better do something about it."

"Returning to the matter at hand." The chieftain spoke again "When the purple moon appears, we all change to these demonic forms. If this cannot be called a curse, then what is? When the morning comes, everyone returns to their previous forms, however some never change back again! Their very minds have been stolen from them. The ones who have been turned into demons, who have lost their minds…we have no choice but to kill them."

"But there might be a way to return them to normal!"

"If we leave them be, then everyone would be killed by the demon! Even when we lock them up, they destroy the jail. So…" Tears spilled out of the his eyes as he held a picture "I killed my own son. My son, whose mind was turned into that of a demon."

"Wait, isn't that…" They noticed the man in the picture "But yesterday, we…"

"Shh! I know why that guy disappeared." Gray told her "He couldn't rest in peace, could he?"

"As a wish, he wanted someone to go to the island and lift the curse." Lavan added and Gray nodded.

"Please save this island! If things stay like this, all of us will lose our minds and turn to demons!" The chieftain bowed.

"We won't let that happen!" Natsu shouted "We'll do something about it!"

"There is only one way to rid us of the curse. The moon…please destroy the moon." He requested.

* * *

After that, the group was guided by the villagers to a room where they can relax and rest for the night. Shepard took advantage of it, he glided off of Lavan's head and onto her bed and immediately fell asleep. With the plan to continue their exploration of the island, the group eventually fell asleep as well.

Although, several hours into the night, Lucy was jolted from her sleep as she slept between Gray and Natsu who were snoring rather loudly. She sighed and muttered about 'not enough beauty sleep'. A sleepy groan caught the blonde's attention, looking behind her, she noticed Lavan slowly sitting up and yawning.

"Sorry about waking you, Lavan." Lucy smiled, wryly "Can't sleep with these two."

"Nah, it's alright." Shepard rolled off her stomach as she stretched her arms over her head "Couldn't sleep any way."

As she stretched, Lucy noticed something about Lavan's right bicep, the skin color was dark red and from the looks of it, it looked like burnt skin. Lucy turned around and sat on her knees "Um, Lavan…" The violet wizard looked at her, her violet eye glowing in the dark "Might I ask about your right arm? I mean! I was just curious as to what happened!"

"No, it's quite alright. I don't blame your curiosity." She smiled slightly before frowning "Although, it's rather difficult to talk about it. But I'll tell you what I told Erza when we were kids; "a bad fire mage did it"." Lavan paused for a moment "I couldn't say anything else about the topic. So, Erza left it at that. She knew that I was already fragile and frightened to the very core."

Lucy looked away sadly, maybe it's a good to stop there for now. She doesn't want to make Lavan feel uncomfortable, so, she decided to change the subject "You and Erza seem close." Lucy started, looking back at her "Like, you two are siblings."

"Yeah, well, that's what's it's like to have a big sister."

"Wait, so you two actually are-?"

"Oh no, we're not 'sister sisters' but we are by bond. When we were kids, I always looked up to her like she was my idol. Someone that I wanted to be like. She was always there for me, like an older sister."

Lucy giggled at the thought, a little Lavan looking up at Erza, with dreamy eyes and a goal to be like her.

"Funny, I know. It was then that I started calling her "Erza-nee" and she took that to heart. After that, she treated me like such. And let me tell you this," Lavan smirked "Every time Natsu challenged me to a fight, Erza would always be there and automatically beat him down."

"That's so cute!" Lucy smiled "It must be nice having a protective sibling."

Lavan sighed "For some it is but not for me." Lucy wanted to say something but she was interrupted "Anyways, we should probably get some sleep." Standing up and walking over to her traveling pack, she tossed a pair of earplugs for the blonde "Should help block out the sounds."

"Thank you so much!"

"Anytime."

* * *

The group woke up bright and early to start their exploration of the island, both Lavan and Lucy were filled energy but with Natsu, Gray and Happy, they looked like walking corpses "Why does Shepard get to sleep?" Natsu moaned. Shepard was on his regular spot, on top of Lavan's head.

"Because he can." Lavan replied.

"Now, let's get motivated and get going!" Lucy declared and the guys just moaned with a 'kay…'

As they walked, Lucy had summoned one of her celestial spirits, Horologium "You think we can really lift the curse without destroying the moon?" Natsu asked.

"Well what other choice do we have?" Gray questioned back "And even if we could destroy it, it's a bad idea! We wouldn't have the moon-viewing festival anymore!"

"That's true! We'd never eat the limited-time-only "Fairy Tail Moon-View Steak" again?"

"I don't know what I'd do if my favorite Moon-View Salted Fish was gone…" Happy piped into the conversation.

"Hey you two! I don't know what you're blabbing about, but keep it down, will you? –She says" Horologium spoke Lucy's exact words.

Lavan only sighed as the three bickered behind her. A moment later, all three screamed "What the hell is that?" Natsu shouted.

"What in the world are guys yelling-" She stopped midsentence to see a green cloud, once it cleared, there was a large mouse walking towards them. A really ugly-looking mouse.

Looking down at the group of wizards, the mouse had a glint in its eyes and they started running for their lives "Lavan! Do something!"

"Fine! But keep running!" Lavan skidded to a stop and whirled around with electricity crackling around her hands wildly "Lightning Dragon's…!" She slammed her hands onto the ground "Ground Shocker!" From her hands, electricity sparked through the ground and a large chunk spiked out from the ground. Causing the mouse to stumble and fall backwards from being hit from below.

* * *

From afar, the group noticed the group spike up from the distance. Electricity can be seen around before disappearing. Lucy looked on with amazement "That's Lavan's doing?!"

"Aye! But that's not even half of what she can do!" Happy said.

Not even half?! Lucy doesn't want to imagine the full extent of the wizard's power. Looking to their right, she noticed a building "Look, there's some kind of building. Let's go in there while we have the chance."

Entering the building, Lavan had regrouped with the others at the entrance, albeit scaring the heck out of Lucy at the wizard's sudden appearance. Lavan apologized.

"This place is quite large." Lucy said in awe.

"It's falling apart."

"What era is this thing from?"

Looking around, Lavan took in the sights of the interior. Shepard's dangled between her eyes and patted her on the forehead before pointing to the moon symbols on the way "Over here." She called to the others.

"What?" The pinkette question.

"The moon, huh? The island was originally called "The Island of the Moon"." Gray said.

"Island of the Moon, the moon's curse, moon symbols…" Lucy muttered "These ruins are really suspicious."

And of course, with Natsu being himself, he ended up breaking the fragile floor underneath them "Natsu, you idiot! Look what you did!" Gray shouted at him.

All of them hit the bottom with a loud crash. Natsu's head popped out of the rubble "Hey! Is everyone okay!"

"No, not at all thanks to you!" Lucy shouted him.

"Why can't you think before destroying things, you idiot!"

They looked up from where they fell "Happy, you think you and Shepard can fly up with everyone?" Lucy asked.

"We can't…" Happy replied.

"Underground ruins, huh?"

"It's a secret cave!" Natsu cheered in pure delight "We're here and all, so let's go exploring!" With that, the Fire Dragon Slayer ran off like a child, swinging his arms.

"That's enough running amuck out of you!" Gray shouted after him.

Lavan sighed "Well, Natsu's stupidity can't be helped. We might as well keep moving." The trio, plus Happy, who was on Lucy's shoulder, ran after the pinkette and eventually found him standing in front of a huge ice casing. And inside of that casing was a huge body of a creature.

"This is…Deliora!" Gray said through gritted teeth "You're joking…why is Deliora here? I can't believe this! There's no way it'd be in a place like this!"

"You know this thing?" Natsu asked.

Gray's body began shaking, Lucy put a hand on his shoulder "Gray, calm down."

The ice mage took several deep breaths then looked back up "It's Deliora. Demon of Disaster."

"Demon of Ashtray?" Natsu asked and Happy corrected him.

"Deliora. It's apparently one of the many demons from Zeref's book." Lavan said and Gray nodded.

"It's just like it was back then. What the hell happened?" Gray struggled to calm down.

Footsteps caught Lucy's attention and quickly motioned to the others to hide, they immediately hid behind some discarded boulders. Two people entered, one with blue hair and the other one with dog features.

"You heard people's voices around here?" The short one asked and dog one growled a 'yes' "It's noon, I'm sleepy." He said "Toby, you got exposed to the Moon Drip? You got like, ears and stuff!"

"No dude! They're like, fashion, yo!" Toby barked.

"Just teasing, you dolt."

"Yuka, you're so mean."

"Yuka, Toby, I bring sad news." A third person, known as Sherry, entered the scene with her hands held together "Angelica has been bullied by someone."

"It's just a mouse, yo! Don't give it no fancy name!"

"She is not a mouse!" Sherry argued "Angelica is a hunter that runs through the darkness…and…love!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Lavan deadpanned.

'We've got some _serious_ weirdos here." Lucy commented "Especially that last one."

"Intruders?" Yuka asked.

Sherry sighed "And we haven't collected all the moonlight we need yet! How vexing! Let us exterminate the intruders before Reitei-sama hears of them. Yes. Before the moon's true form appears." The other two agreed "We can't let them survive if they've seen Deliora. We must put the intruders to sleep for eternity. In other words…love!"

"You mean, death?"

A sound echoed throughout the caverns and the trio went after it. The group stood up from their hiding spot "Good job, Happy." Lucy said and he replied with an 'Aye!'.

"What? Why don't we catch 'em and make 'em answer questions?" Natsu made a fist.

"We just can't go charging after them." Lavan told him "It's better to keep a low profile. Until then, let's just keep looking around for more clues."

"This has gotten kind of complicated." Natsu confessed.

"Who is this "Reitei-sama" person?" Happy added.

"Why the heck did they bring Deliora here? And how did they find the place it was sealed anyway?"

"The place it was sealed?" Lucy asked.

"This thing was sealed in a glacier on the northern continent. An immortal demon that ran rampant ten years in the land of Isvan. The demon who Ul, the wizard who taught me magic, gave her life to seal away! I don't know what connection it has to the curse on this island, but this thing should never be here!" Gray clenched a tight fist "Who the hell is this Reitei person? I ain't gonna let you get away with throwing dirt on Ul's name!"

* * *

**A/N:** **Done! Chapter 4 is done! I've been stuck on writer's block halfway into this chapter but I managed to get through it (thank the almighty fanfiction god!) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than I did while typing. If you guys have questions, feel free to ask! Now, until the next time of "FT: The Lightning Child"! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hello guys and welcome back to "FT: The Lightning Child"! Now before we start…**

**DarlingPeterPan: I'm sorry to say but no, Lavan and Natsu are not going to be paired together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan and Shepard.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter V**

* * *

"Deliora…" Gray muttered, gazing upon the ice cased demon.

"A demon your teacher sealed?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, it's Deliora all right."

"So it was transported from the Northern Continent to here?" Happy asked.

"Maybe the island's curse has to do with this demon?" Lucy guessed.

"Seems like the obvious conclusion. The demon is still alive, after all."

"All righty then!" Natsu grinned and moved next to Gray "All we's gotta do is bust up this demon!" He rolled back his right arm.

"Force is always the solution for him." Lavan said and Lucy agreed.

"Just watch me!"

In an instant, Natsu received a punch to the face that knocked him down onto the ground "Hey! What's the big idea?" The Dragon Slayer shouted.

Gray looked at him with an angered expression "Don't get near it, you Fire Wizard! If that ice melts, and it's freed, no one would be able to stop it!"

"What? Would that ice really melt all that easily?" Natsu got back on his feet.

"No…" The ice mage muttered "My master, Ul, encased the demon using an Iced Shell spell. That's ice that can't melt. No matter what kind of magical fire you use, you couldn't melt that ice. If they knew they couldn't melt it, then why move it here?"

"Could it be…?" Lavan looked up at the ice encased demon, Lucy turned to her "Moon Drip…I've remember reading about it somewhere, it's a type of power that can deactivate any spell. If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say they're trying to melt the ice."

"But, why?!" He demanded "Something isn't right here. Who brought Deliora here, and for what reason?"

"Well, it's pretty simple. We should chase after those guys from before." Gestured to the tunnel behind them. Lucy agreed but the idea was immediately shot down by Gray.

"We wait here." Gray told them "We wait until the moon comes out."

"The moon?!" Natsu exclaimed "But it's still noon! No way, no how! I'd be bored to death!"

"Gray, what are you talking about?" Lucy asked him.

"I think that this island's curse and Deliora are both connected somehow with the moon. And those guys also said, "Soon we'll have collected enough moonlight." Which might mean this Moon Drip that Lavan talked about." He explained.

"I see." Lucy said "I _am_ curious about what'll happen and what they're up to."

"I can't stand it!" Natsu shouted as puffs of fire came out of his mouth "I'm going after them!" And just like that, he fell asleep and began snoring.

"That was fast."

"Aye!"

* * *

The group of Fairy Tail wizards did as Gray said, they stayed in the cavern and waited for the moon. As they waited, Lavan entertained herself by spinning a small ball of lightning on her fingertips and Lucy summoned a Celestial Spirit, Lyra, who can play the harp.

"So, what kind of song would like me to sing today?" Lyra asked the Celestial Wizard.

"Whatever you want. Your choice." Lucy told her.

"I'd like a song about fish!" Happy said.

"Then I'll play whatever comes to mind!" The celestial spirit gave them a thumbs up and began plucking the strings of her instrument. The sound was soothing and Lyra began to sing.

_Words given birth…_

_Words dying out…_

_The words living on inside of you…_

_Time seems to stand still, changes into courage…_

_Now, step out…_

_You'll become stronger than you were._

_Be lost no longer._

_Believe in those words back then._

* * *

The slumbering wizards stirred as they heard a loud rumbling sound "What's that sound?" Lucy rubbed the grogginess from her eyes.

"It's night?!" Natsu shot up.

Above Deliora, a purple seal formed and expanded with light shining down from the ceiling "Purple light! It's light from the moon!" The light shined directly down upon the encased demon "It's landing on Deliora!"

"This ain't no coincidence!" Natsu said.

"Let's go! We'll search for where the light is coming from!" The group of FairyTail wizards bolted up the stairs up to the second floor "A magic circle is spread over the center of the ruin!" Gray said once they emerged from the staircase.

"It's farther above!" Natsu took the lead with the others following close behind.

They made it to the top and noticed a group of masked and cloaked people chanting in a circle. Following the light, it came from the moon, itself. They took cover behind some broken pillars.

"They're really collecting the light from the moon." Natsu said.

"Then that means they're going to melt the ice and resurrect Deliora." Lavan concluded.

"That's impossible!" Gray said through gritted teeth "Iced Shell is ice that can't be melted!"

"Regardless." Lavan looked at him "No matter what kind of spell it is. Like I said before, Moon Drip has enough power to deactivate anything- even melt the ice that Deliora is trapped in." Gray gritted his teeth.

Natsu was about to go in with blazing fists but Lucy elbowed him back "Hold it! Someone's coming!" She said. A masked man made his appearance with the weird trio from before.

They started talking about the intruders and have failed in finding them "As for the intruders, I will brook no interference."

"Yes. The only other people here should be the villagers on the far side of the island."

"Destroy the village." The masked man ordered and the three nodded.

But before taking their leave, Natsu revealed their hiding spot by shouting "I can't stand sneakin' around anymore!" His cheeks puffed up and he breathed out fire "Your "interferers" are right here!"

"Well I guess we have to do this for now, don't we?" Lucy said.

"It would eventually come to this at some point." Lavan cracked her knuckles.

"What are you waiting for? Destroy the village." The man said "Anyone who interferes or plots against me is my enemy."

Natsu yelled and charged directly towards the man but Gray beat the Fire Dragon Slayer to him. Slamming his palms onto the ground, spikes made out ice erupted from the ground but the man countered that attack with his own.

"Lyon…" Gray growled "You bastard…do you have any idea what you're doing?"

The man, now known as Lyon, chuckled "How long has it been, Gray?"

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I can't believe _you_ were the wizard the villagers called here. Did you come knowingly?" Lyon asked him "Or is this just a coincidence? Well, no matter. Go now. I can handle things here myself."

The three disappeared and Natsu shouted after them "You think we'll let you go so easily?!" Running after them, Lyon froze Natsu's entire body excluding his head, hands, and feet.

"Lavan! Go after them! Happy! Take care of Lucy!" Gray shouted at them.

Lavan nodded and rushed off after the three wizards as a lightning bolt. Happy's wings appeared, he grabbed Lucy from her back and flew off.

* * *

After a while of traveling as a lightning bolt, Lavan made it to the village and only to see Lucy explaining the situation to the villagers "The people who are coming to attack are to blame for doing this to your bodies."

"They're coming here?" One of the villagers asked.

"Yes. But on the bright side, this is your chance to capture them!" She said and noticed Lavan walking towards them with Shepard still on her head. The villagers began doubting the idea of capturing them.

"Those three are probably wizards, so they won't be captured so easily." Happy said.

"True." Lucy agreed "We have the advantage when it comes to numbers, but no wizards."

"So I'm guessing that you're planning on fight them?" Lavan asked once she got closer.

Lucy blinked for a moment then clapped her hands together with a smile "I just thought of the perfect plan!"

"What is the meaning of all this ruckus?" The village chief came forward from the crowd.

"Sir," Lavan stepped forward "Enemies will be attacking this village soon. They've been staying at the ruins in the forest, and they're the ones responsible for turning your bodies into demons."

"Who cares?!" The chief shouted "Haven't you destroyed the moon yet?!"

Lavan and Lucy sweatdropped as the chief merely pushed that topic aside "We know that you still want the moon destroyed but it has nothing to do with what's happening to you. If you'll just let me explain-"

"The moon! Destroy the moon!" The chief shouted at the wizards, two of the villagers restrained him and tried to calm him down. The Lightning Dragon Slayer just groaned with a frown.

"Don't mind him." A village told them "It's because of what happened to his son, Bobo…"

"Yeah." Lucy said "Anyway, we're going to capture them."

"But how?"

"Just leave this to the great Lucy! Fairy Tail's number-one Celestial Wizard!" Lucy declared "This is going to work like a charm, just watch!" The blonde grabbed one of her celestial keys "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

A maid with light purple hair dug up from the ground "Did you call for me, Princess?" She bowed.

* * *

"Princess, preparations are complete." Virgo reported.

"Thanks, Virgo. You're always so fast."

"You wish to punish me?"

Lavan was about to say something but Lucy cut her off "Not a word! And that was a compliment!"

"Actually, Lucy…" Happy spoke up "I really think you might actually be an idiot. I can't imagine that they'd fall for such a childish trick."

"What're you talking about? This pitfall is perfect! Besides, there's only entrance to this village, right?" Gesturing to the main gate "Which means that the enemy is sure to come in that way."

"But, Lucy," Lavan spoke up "You gotta think about it, the enemies aren't just gonna use the front door. If they can, they would blast down part of the wall."

"I agree. I don't think there's a single person who would fall for that." Happy said.

"M-me either."

"Actually, neither would I."

"Princess, I concur as well!"

"Just watch, all of you! This pitfall trap will definitely work!"

"Lucy, someone is coming!" A villager yelled from the top of the wall.

"They're here already? Open the gate!" The main gate began to rise "Come on, come to mama."

Once the gates were open, it revealed Natsu trapped in a ball of ice running towards them with Gray over his shoulder "Everyone, you okay?"

Everyone screamed "Natsu!"

"No! Don't come any closer!" Lucy shouted at the Dragon Slayer "I said stop! Stop!" Lucy sighed in relief as Natsu skidded to a stop.

"What's this?"

"Wait! Natsu don't-!" But it was too late as Natsu fell into the pit "Nevermind…" Lavan walked over to the hole with the others in tow.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who the hell put a hole here?" Fingers pointed to Lucy "I knew it!" A vein mark appeared on Natsu's head.

"You've got it all wrong!"

"I'm glad you and Gray are safe though!" Happy called down to them.

"There's nothing to be glad about! Gray's outta commission!" Natsu then noticed something, he looked down at his body to see that he was no longer trapped in the ice "The ice came off! Even though fire didn't work?"

"Perhaps the magic had weakened due to the distance between the caster and the victim." Virgo said.

After getting the two wizards out of the hole, the villagers laid Gray down on the ground "Great, but…they still haven't shown up yet?"

"True, they're taking their time." Lucy said "Even though they left for the village before you did, and yet got here first, Natsu."

"Yeah. And it really took me awhile too."

"Now's our chance! Cover the hole back up, hurry!"

"What's that?" A villager pointed up towards the sky.

Everyone looked up at the sky and gasped, there was a freakin' giant flying rat holding a buck "From the sky?! My pitfall's pointless!" Lucy shouted.

"Something's not right…" The others looked at Lavan. The giant rat threw the bucket of green liquid "Shit! Everyone into the village center now!" The villagers obeyed without question but the chief was being persistent and not wanting to leave his son's grave "Now Natsu!"

Natsu grinned "All right! Happy, let's fly!" As he jumped into the air, Happy caught and flew towards the green liquid. Conjuring up a huge fireball, he fired it towards the center thus blasting the middle. Parts of the green liquid went flying away from the blast.

In the end, the entire village was destroyed except for the village center. Through the smoke, three figures emerged and the one with blue hair kicked Bobo's tombstone "Hmm, 50 people in the village. 3 wizards. That should take 15 minutes."

The Fairy Tails wizards prepared themselves for a fight. The chief went ballistic over Bobo's grave and the villagers carried him away. Gray then got back onto his feet "Gray, you regained consciousness?" Lucy asked.

"Stand down, Gray. You're in no condition to fight. Leave this to us." Lavan told him.

Gray breathed heavily "I can fight! Don't underestimate-" The ice mage lost consciousness once again when Natsu punched him in the stomach.

"The injured should sleep it off." Natsu said. The villagers left shortly after with the unconscious Gray.

"We won't let you escape." Sherry said "Reitei has ordered us to wipe you all out. Angelica." The giant rat jumped into the air and flew over the wizards with Sherry in her hands.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too…" Lucy screamed and her voice echoed off in the distance "I got all hung-ho and grabbed on!"

"Can't say who's normal anymore…" Lavan muttered. From afar, both her and Natsu sweatdropped when they crashed into the ground.

"I'll go see if she's all right." Happy said with his wings appearing on his back.

"Shepard. Go with Happy." The dark blue cat woke up and his wings appeared, he replied with an 'Aye' and followed Happy.

"We'll clean things up here." Natsu said, turning back to the other two.

"Now you're talking." In a flash of lightning, Lavan suddenly appeared in front of Toby and gave him a clean lightning punch to the face. As Yuke was distracted, Natsu took the opportunity and breathed out fire.

"Those are some ferocious flames and lightning you have there." Yuke said from behind a blue shield "Could you be Fairy Tail's Salamander and Lightning Child that I've heard rumors about?" Lavan looked back at Toby to see him getting back straight up "We were once wizards from a well known guild. You won't beat us so easily. If I mention the wizard's guild Lamia Scale, does that ring a bell? Exactly, that's where "Hard Iron" Jero was…" Yuke was suddenly interrupted when Lavan and Natsu got them again with fire and lightning "You jerks! Listen to people while they're talking!"

"Never heard of 'em." Natsu said "How about you Lavan?"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer shrugged her shoulders "Nope. Besides, it doesn't matter what guild you're from or who you know. You're getting in the way of us completing this job."

"In other words, you're the enemy of Fairy Tail." Natsu continued for Lavan "That's all the reason we need to fight."

"Tch." Yuke clicked his tongue "Toby, get the girl. I can handle this guy myself."

As Natsu and Yuke began fighting, Toby's claws extended "Paralyze-Claw: Mega-Jellyfish!" He announced with a smirk "These claws have got a secret hidden within them!"

"They can paralyze your opponents." Lavan told him "Are you going to keep barkin', flea-bag?"

"Don't call me a flea-bag!" Toby howled and began his onslaught of attacks "One touch from these claws, and it's all over! Now hold still!" Swipe after swipe, Lavan dodged his claws "You'll be shaking like a leaf waiting for death!"

Toby charged at her and Lavan sidestepped. While doing so, she grabbed Toby's entire face and proceeded to electrocute him with her lightning. He howled before falling backwards onto the ground "Easier than expected." She hummed.

"Those guys really did some pretty terrible stuff." Natsu said. Lavan turned around to see the pinkette putting Bobo's grave back together "Now we just gonna make sure the village and everyone goes back to the way they were."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, guys! And this will end chapter 5 of "FT: The Lightning Child" This chapter took me awhile to write since writer's block is a constant issue for me to get over. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than I did while writing. Now, until the next time on "FT: The Lightning Child"! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Hello guys and welcome to chapter 6 of "FT: The Lightning Child"! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: Lavan Panthlan and Shepard**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter VI**

* * *

"Happy…do you hear someone screaming?" Shepard yawned tiredly as the both of them flew through the sky, in search of Lucy, that other lady, and giant rat.

Happy looked at the other with a questioning look, as they neared the shores of Galuna Island, he looked down to see the same giant rat from before laying on its back "Aye! Down there!" Pointing downwards towards the shoreline.

The two flying cats flew down in speed "Lucy! Thank goodness! You're still-!" Happy stopped talking once he noticed Erza standing there, sword in hand. However, Shepard, being the tired cat that he is, bumped into Erza's back. Not unintentionally nor on purpose. Happy grabbed the other by his vest and made a dash for it, but Erza was quick to grab them by their tails.

"Where is Natsu?" Erza asked with the two cats hanging upside down by their tails.

"Please, listen! We apologize for going without permission, but this island is in real trouble! There are guys who are trying to resurrect a demon trapped in ice, and the people of the village are suffering tanks to that spell." Lucy informed the armor-clad wizard "Anyway, it's a big problem! We want to save this island somehow…"

"I do not care." Erza stated.

"T-then at least us finish the job!" Lucy urged. The blonde gasped as the tip of the sword was pointed directly at her.

"You're mistaken, Lucy. You have betrayed the master." Erza's features darkened "Do not think you will get away from this unscathed. I was also told that Lavan volunteered to retrieve you but failed to do so. Where is she?"

Lucy gulped and turned pale as Erza's dark gaze "I-I uh…Sh-she…"

"Lucy."

"Th-the last time I saw her was back at the village. She stayed behind with Natsu!"

* * *

A groan of grogginess escaped Lavan's mouth as walked out of the tent that the villagers allowed her to use to rest in. With her coat in hand, she slipped it on. It had taken her hours just to find the village storage area that the villagers had taken refuge at, for the time being.

"Miss Lavan." The violet wizard stopped in her tracks and turned around to see a young woman walking up to her "We would like to thank you and your friends for protecting us back there."

Lavan merely smiled "Don't thank us just yet. We still have to deal those people on the island, and we won't stop until we finished the job."

The young woman nodded "Oh! You're friend, the ice mage, woke up while you were resting. Your friends are waiting in the huge tent." The wizard raised an eyebrow at this "Two cats, a blonde girl, and a woman with red hair." Wait…red hair? Oh, shit…it's her! The villager noticed the wizard sweating "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh! No! No, no, no! Nothing's wrong!" She immediately said. The young woman then escorted her to the huge tent before taking her leave. Lavan took a deep breath. Upon entering the tent, she came face-to-face with the dark brown eyes of Erza _'God freakin' damn it…' _A bead of sweat trailed down her forehead.

…

…

…

"You…" Instead of running, Lavan just steeled herself as Erza grabbed a fistful of her tunic "Should've known you'd be in this mess. The master trusted both you and Gray to bring them back, but you failed to do so." The redhead made a fist "But it doesn't surprise me to see you on a stolen S-Class mission…_again_…"

"Again?" Lucy muttered.

"Aye. Lavan used to be rebellious when she was a kid." Shepard told her "Back then, she too, stole an S-Class mission right off the board and just to prove Laxus wrong." Lucy looked up to the violet-haired wizard in front of them.

"And it was a stupid idea of her to think that." Erza added "She started acting that way because of Laxus and Lavan is doing the same thing because of what he said at the guild." She let go of her tunic and took a step back "He called her weak and unable to protect herself- needing someone to become her shield."

Lavan clicked her tongue with narrowed eyes "Laxus is full of it. He didn't know me nor the dragon that raised me! But he was right about me needing someone to be my shield, when I took that job, I was blinded by my own anger, hate, and fear. I didn't want to be that little girl anymore. That girl who always hid behind others- just because she didn't have the gull to fight her own battles."

A small timid girl flashed through Erza's mind, a small girl who always isolated herself in the fear that ruled her. A sword materialized in the redhead's hand and she pointed towards her friend's neck "Wait! Erza! Don't!" Lucy shouted.

"Calm down, Lucy." Gray told her "Let them talk it out."

"And yet, that same exact little girl is standing right in front of me. The one who completed that S-class job at the age of 14. The one who managed to beat me and become an S-Class." Erza told Lavan.

Lucy's eyes widen at what she just heard. At the tender age of 14, Lavan completed an S-class mission? Just by herself?!

"I didn't complete that mission on my own. Even though Gramps told you to bring me back, you didn't. Instead you let me finish the job."

"Exactly." Erza pointed out "I knew you had in you to finish what you started. Despite being in trouble, you proved Laxus wrong about being weak and not being able to stand up for yourself."

Lavan couldn't help but to grin "Shepard was right, you do say things in a philosophical and meaningful way. Of course, this coming from the girl who couldn't understand half of what you were saying."

"But it still reached you." Erza reached out to Lavan and BAM! Lavan's face collided with Erza's hard armored chest "Regardless, I'm still proud of you." The redhead continued.

"That's good to-" Bam! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! At this point, Erza was repeatedly slamming her friend's face into her armored chest like it was nothing.

Lucy merely sweatdropped as the violet wizard struggled against the metal grasp on her head "Erza! Stop! Ow! That's enough! Ow!" The others merely chuckled and smiled at the scene. Erza finally let go of Lavan, who now sported a damaged face "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! ARE TRYING TO BREAK MY SKULL?!" She exclaimed.

Erza just smiled "What? I can't give my sister a hug of forgiveness?"

Lavan just scoffed "That was more of a 'Hug of Death'! I would rather have a 'Hug of Forgiveness' with your freakin' pillows! At least those are softer!"

"Are you complaining about my breasts?!"

"Your breasts?! Why would I be talking about your damned breasts?! I'm talking about your armor and pillows!"

"Well it certainly sounded like you were talking about my breasts!"

"Well, of course it would sound like that! You nearly suffocated me the last time! OW!"

* * *

"How pitiful. You're the only one left, Toby?" Lyon asked with his arms folded over his chest. Toby made a muffled growl as his entire face was bandaged "Damn you, Fairy Tail…Not bad."

"That girl was unfair! The only thing she did was electrocute me." Toby growled.

"Deliora's resurrection may be in danger at this rate." A short masked man reported.

"So you're here, Zalty…" Lyon said.

"Deliora will be resurrected when we pour in the full magical power of the moon tonight." Zalty said "However if the Moon Drip ceremony is interrupted, Deliora will stay in that ice forever…and what's more, Titania has joined the enemy forces."

"Your intelligence is fast, as always. But I cannot be defeated. Nothing defeats the ice sword that surpasses even Ul's…"

"That is quite heartening to hear, yes. Then, it's been a while, but perhaps I should join the battle myself. I've been sensing faint amount of dark magic from one of those Fairy Tail mages." Zailty said.

"Which one?" Lyon asked.

Zalty grinned.

* * *

The group of Fairy Tail wizards ran out of the village and towards the temple with Happy and Shepard flying behind them "Defeat Deliora? That's his goal?" Lucy asked as they ran.

They slowly came to a stop "Lyon's aim has always been to surpass Ul. Now with Ul gone, he wants to defeat Deliora, a foe that Ul couldn't kill, in order to surpass her." Gray explained.

"I see. So that's the only way for him to surpass someone who's dead." Lucy.

"No…He…Lyon doesn't know. It's true that Ul is no longer with us. But…Ul is still alive!

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes chapter 6! In all honesty, I had the most difficult time writing this but hey! Anyways, you guys now know a bit about my lovely OC but what's Zalty talking about? Until the next time on "FT: The Lightning Child"! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review~!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **I am soooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated this story in-how-long but it was because of college life and personal matters. And to make it to you guys, I'll update another chapter today (if life allows me to do so). Without further interruptions, here's chapter 7 of "_FT: The Lightning Child_" Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor any of its awesomeness**  
**Claimer: I only own the OCs that I made**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter VII**

* * *

"Ul is still alive." Gray said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked him.

"Ten years ago…the city where I lived was attacked by Deliora. It didn't even take a day for it to be destroyed. I was saved by Ul and Lyon who just happened to pass by. And for me, that's how it all started."

As they walked towards the ruins, Gray told his story of being Ul's student and his only goal was to avenge his mother and father's death by defeating the demon, itself.

Eventually, the ruins came into their view. Lucy's head tilted to the side and Happy did the same thing "Huh? The ruins are…tilted?"

"Natsu, I bet." Gray said "Not sure how he did it, but only he would do something nuts like that. It doesn't really matter whether he did it on purpose or not."

As the group discussed about it, Lavan gulped and looked away. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the redhead "Lavan, is something the matter?" The Lightning Dragon Slayer tensed and shifted her gaze elsewhere "You knew Natsu would do such a thing, didn't you?"

Lavan gave in to the dark glare from Erza "Alright! Alright! The idea…destroying part of the ruins was my idea. So I had Natsu take care of it. Please don't say tha- ow!" She yelped as Erza punched her on the head.

"That was a reckless call but a smart one as well." Erza said.

"I don't even know if that's a praise or not…" Lavan muttered.

"Who knew that his tendency for wanton destruction could actually come in handy?" Lucy moved her head back to normal. Happy snapped his head back, which made Lucy freak out.

A glint caught Erza's attention and several circular blades came flying out from behind the trees "Watch out!" She punched Lucy and Happy out of harms way. Lavan grabbed Shepard and dodged. Erza and Gray dodged as well "Who's there?" Both Lucy and Happy hit their heads against the trees.

"We've found you, Fairy Tail!"

"We won't allow you to interfere with Reitei!"

"These guys…" Gray grunted.

"Lyon's followers?"

"We're surrounded!"

Erza summoned her sword and stood her ground "Go, Gray." She instructed "Finish things with Lyon." The ice mage nodded.

"Don't worry! We're here, too, so just go!" Lucy lashed out her whip.

"Gray, I'll save you the trip and take you there." Lavan held out a hand and Gray grasped her hand tightly, he smirked and she did the same "Don't puke!" Lightning crackled around her and in a flash, they took off towards the ruins as a lightning bolt.

'_He doesn't know that Ul is still alive. The only one who can stop him…is me!'_ Gray thought.

After a short time of traveling and with the help of Lavan's sense of smell as a dragon slayer, they managed to find Natsu and Lyon fighting in an ice covered room. Gray used his magic and blast his way through a wall. Getting surprised looks from both Natsu and Lyon.

"Gray? Lavan?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu, let me take this guy down." The ice mage walked into the ice covered room with Lavan following him.

"You already lost to him once, remember?" Natsu told him.

"I won't this time." Gray said "I'll finish this."

"That's some confidence you have there." Lyon commented.

"It was my fault that Ul died ten years ago." Gray said and Lyon slightly narrowed his eyes "Hurting my friends…hurting the village…" He placed one foot back "Trying to melt that ice…I can't forgive you for that. I'll punish you for them all, Lyon."

Lyon slightly gasped when Gray took on a position that he knew, with arms crossed over each other "That pose…Iced Shell!"

"Iced Shell?" Natsu questioned. The Fire Dragon Slayer's eyes widen in realization.

"You bastard…have you gone mad?" Lyon asked him.

"Return the villagers to the way they were, take your friends and leave this island immediately!" A blue seal appeared underneath Gray's feet "This is the last chance I will give you."

"I see…you think you can bluff me with that magic?" Lyon smirked "How pointless." Magic erupted around Gray as the spell became activated.

"I'm serious." Gray said.

"Why, you…" Lyon went to attack but was blown back by the erupting magic before him.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted at the ice mage as he and Lavan shielded themselves from the roaring winds around the room.

"No matter how many years pass, it won't change the fact that it's my fault Ul's dead! I have to take responsibility sometime…so now's the time. I'm prepared to die…I've been for the past 10 years!" Bandages were torn from Gray's body "Answer me, Lyon! Do we die together or live together?"

"Do it." Lyon taunted "You don't have the guts to die. There's no way you do!"

"Too bad." The magic around Gray intensified _'Natsu, Erza, Lavan, everyone at Fairy Tail…it's up to you now…sorry, but I'm making my exit! This is…the end!' _Gray gritted his teeth "Iced…!" The spell stopped once Natsu came up to the ice mage and punched Gray in the face "Natsu!"

"You break into my fight spouting "responsibility?" Give me a break! Don't be takin' my kill!" Natsu told him and Lavan can only sigh "I'm the one that's gonna beat him!"

Gray immediately stood up "Didn't I tell you that I'd take him down?"

"And did I ever say, "Yes, Roger that, Sir"?"

"Why you little…"

"You wanna go?" Natsu smirked.

"I have to be the one that finishes him off!" Gray grabbed the Fire Dragon Slayer by his scarf "I'm prepared to die!"

Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist and his grip tightened "Since when is dying finishing a battle? Well? Ain't that just running away, huh?!" Gray's eyes widen.

At that moment the ruins, itself, began rumbling and after a while it stopped. Natsu began pounding on the ice covered floor "Impossible! How can the ruins un-tilt itself?!" Lavan demanded.

"Sorry for the interruption." A short masked man came running through the hole in the wall.

"Zalty, is this your doing?" Lyon questioned the masked man.

Zalty chuckled "The moon will be out soon, so I returned the temple to normal."

"Who the heck is he?" Gray muttered.

"After all my hard work tilting it! How'd you fix it back up?" Natsu raised a fist. Zalty looked at him and laughed "How did you fix it back up!"

"I suppose we should begin the Moon Drip ceremony." Zalty said to Lyon. Before he ran out of the room, he turned to face Lavan "The one with dark magic has arrived. Those people will be pleased to know about you." Lavan noticeably twitched and she scowled.

"Dark magic?" Natsu looked the Lightning Dragon Slayer "What is this guy cackling about?"

"I don't know but I'm going to beat the answer out of him." With that, Lavan gave chase to the masked man with Natsu behind and shouting "Lavan! Wait! Save me some of the ass kicking!"

* * *

"Hold it right there, you masked-bastard!" Natsu shouted after Zalty, who just laughed "How did you fix the ruins?!" Zalty skidded to a stop and raised his right hand. A circular chunk of the ceiling was cut and dropped "You think that'd work on me?" Natsu jumped up and destroyed it.

With a grin, Zalty slowly moved his hand and the rubble returned to its previous state and became part of the ceiling "As you can see, that is how I returned the ruins back how they were."

"What kind of magic was that?"

"Lost Magic." Lavan said.

"Correct. One of the Lost Magics." Zalty said "Magic so powerful and with such grave side-effects that they have been erased from history itself. Your Dragon Slayer magic also so."

* * *

The chase continued and with their good sense of smell, both Lavan and Natsu followed Zalty's scent, which led them to the basement. They found him and Natsu attacked him with a flaming fist but Zalty jumped away "Lavan!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted. With the same smirk, Zalty dodged several balls of lightning that were thrown at him and landed on a ledge.

Zalty couldn't help but to laugh "How did you know I was here?"

"Suppose you can say that we got good noses." Natsu replied "And you smell like women's perfume for some reason…"

Zalty chuckled "You see, I must ensure Deliora is resurrected no matter what."

"Just give it up already! It's not going to happen." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because you'll be in a messy heap by the time I'm done with you." Lavan punched her open left palm.

"We'll see about that." Zalty looked to the side. Lavan and Natsu followed his line of sight, they're eyes widen upon realizing that Deliora's iced prison is being shined upon "No way!"

"With just a single person the moon drip effect is quite weak…" Zalty said "But we've already gathered plenty of moonlight. Just a tiny bit more, and…see?" The ice actually begun to melt.

"Oh, crap! The ice is melting off Deliora!" With that Natsu dashed away "I have to do something about that guy on top!" As he ran, a circular part of the ceiling came crashing down.

"Chasing after me was a mistake, you see." Zalty said.

"Natsu! Let me take care of this guy." Lavan said "I have some bone picking to do and answers to get."

The Fire Dragon Slayer then shouted at her "What the hell?! First it was Gray and now you?! Quit stealing my kills!"

"So, the one with dark magic wants to fight, eh?" Zalty chuckled "In all honesty, I've sought it to be more interesting to fight you, rather than Salamander." Lavan narrowed her eyes as her lightning magic began to crackle around her body "You are, of course, its bearer. Its vessel. Or rather, the key, to a new salvation."

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes chapter 7 (of which I'm not very happy about). What in god's name is Zalty talking about? What is Lavan a vessel for? And what of this key to a new salvation? Questions will be answered in the next chapter! Until the next time on "_FT: The Lightning Child"_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Hello everyone and welcome to the 8th chapter of _FT: The Lightning Child_! Let's get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own my OC(s) that I created**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

Lavan covered her ears as Deliora has finally been resurrected and made his presence known with a loud a roar "Finally, the time has come!" Zalty said with a grin. As the demon roared, pain suddenly wrecked through the Lightning Dragon Slayer's head. She stumbled for a moment and gripped her head tightly.

Natsu immediately noticed this and the look of pain on her face, he ran up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Lavan! What's going on with you?!"

Looking up to the worried eyes of Natsu, Lavan couldn't answer because of the overbearing pain in her head. The pain then subsided and Lavan gathered herself "I…I'm fine. Just an unwelcomed headache, is all." She said before looking back at Zalty "Now if you'll excu- argh!" The pain hammered away at her head again.

"Stay out of this fight, Lavan. I'll throw in some punches for you." Natsu told her.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer shook her head "I said I'm fine! Get out of my way and let me – watch it!" Immediately, Lavan shoved Natsu to the side as a small orb came flying towards them. As Natsu hit the ground, Lavan destroyed the orb with a lightning enhanced punch. The orb broke into pieces but it fixed itself and flew directly into Lavan's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"I can control the time of objects." Zalty explained with his right hand held out in front of him "In other words, I can return the crystal to a time before it was broken." Lavan hit the ground hard and coughed "I find it believable that you've changed. And to think that all those years ago, _they_ couldn't catch that cowardly child."

"How do you know them?" Lavan questioned him, getting back onto her feet "Answer me!" At that moment, the same hammering pain came again and Lavan whimpered.

"Lavan! Let me fight! You're in no condition to - !"

"I said I'm fine!" Lavan snapped and Natsu was taken aback, he's never seen her act this way. Erza might've seen every angered look that Lavan can pull off…but not him "How dare you speak like one of them!" In a burst of anger, Lavan lunged for Zalty. The crystal orb came into her field of vision and Lavan disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Zalty frowned and suddenly a fist of lightning came into contact with his face and he crashed into a wall "Woohoo! Way to go, Lavan!" Natsu cheered from the distance. Looking up, he noticed the ceiling come crashing down. The Fire Dragon Slayer was about to shout but Lavan had gotten rid of it with her 'Lightning Dragon's Roar'.

From the smoke and debris from the wall, Zalty's cackling was heard. The same crystal ball from before flew out of the smoke and by Lavan's head. Just before Lavan can react, the crystal ball hit from all directions at a very fast speed.

"Come on now, you know you can't escape your darkest fear! You know you'll never overcome it! Since that faithful day, you've already been dragged too far away from the light that's your salvation and peace!" Zalty called out to her with a grin "Now how about you demonstrate that dark magic that you have?"

As Lavan took the brute force from each attack, something snapped within her and whatever it was…it was foreign. Dark. Full of hatred and yearning to get out. She gritted her teeth and with a mighty yell, she destroyed the crystal ball "Dark magic? The only magic I have is my Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic!" She balled her fists.

With the same grin, Zalty said "Oh? You deny the truth?" He cackled "Well, you'll discover it in due time. It is after all…your unescapable destiny."

In a flash, Lavan turned into a lightning bolt and headed straight for Zalty "Don't tell me I can't escape it!" She landed a direct punch "I've been living in isolation because of that fear!" A knee to the back "BECAUSE OF THEM! I WAS NEVER THE SAME!" A elbow to the back of the head "BECAUSE OF THEM! ALL I FELT WAS PAIN AND BEING WORTHLESS! BECAUSE OF THEM! MY HAPPINESS WAS RUINED! I NEARLY DIED AT THEIR HANDS AND FOR WHAT?! THEIR PATH OF SALVATION! SINCE THEN, MY LIFE HAS BECOME A LIVING HELL!"

Natsu watched with wide eyes as Lavan practically beaten Zalty to a pulp and sent him flying into one the boulders below them. Now, Lavan stood on the boulder where Zalty was previously, her breathing heavy and ragged. However, something caught his attention. Something about Lavan was different…her magic was all over the place and unsettling. He went to call out for her but pain wrecked her again. Immediately by her side, Natsu caught her just in time before she crashed into the ground.

"C'mon, Lavan! Don't black out now." Natsu told her, putting her left arm over his shoulders. The pinkette looked up at the now resurrected Deliora. Turning around, he noticed Gray standing in the pool of water "Gray! You're here?" He jumped over to a nearby boulder.

"Natsu!" The ice mage acknowledged, his eyes landed on the unconscious Lavan "What happened to Lavan?"

Natsu shook his head "She beat that masked bastard to a pulp because of what he said. I'll tell you later as for now, we've got no choice. We have to destroy that thing."

"It's impossible for you!" Both wizards turned to see Lyon dragging himself on the ground "I will…defeat it…in order to surpass Ul, I will be the one!" He laughed.

"Looks way more impossible for you." Natsu told him "Stand back already!"

Deliora let out another roar. Lyon lifted his head "Finally, we meet again…Deliora!" He struggled to get back onto his feet "The one monster that Ul was not able to defeat…I will…defeat it…with my own two hands! I am…going to…surpass you!"

At that moment, Gray swiftly chopped the back of Lyon's neck "Enough, Lyon." Gray said as he walked back into the water "Leave the rest to me." Stopping, Gray took the stance for casting Iced Shell "I will seal Deliora! Iced Shell!"

"Don't do it, Gray!" Lyon shouted after him "Do you know how long it took to melt that ice? You're just repeating history! One day I'll melt it and challenge it again!"

"This is the only way." Gray said "Right now, this is the one thing that can stop it!"

Lavan gasped, Natsu looked at her as she grasped her head again "M-must…s-stop it…have to stop…Deliora…"

"Lavan are you cra- huh?!" Getting a closer look once Lavan lifted her head, he noticed the look in her eyes, it was a murderous glint and a dark one at that. Gritting her teeth, Lavan shoved Natsu away and limped towards the demon.

Gray noticed this as well as Lavan stood in front of him "Lavan! What the hell are you doing?! Get out of the way!" The Dragon Slayer didn't reply except for just stand there.

Deliora roared once again and attacked with a direct punch. Gray and Natsu yelled after her but what they didn't expect to see was purple Lightning crackling from the corners of her mouth as she scowled. Just before Deliora's fist can hit her, Lavan's entire right forearm became enveloped in purple lightning and their fists connected.

From the side, Natsu watched with wide eyes at Deliora's both, fist and wrist began cracking. Followed by the rest of his body. Eventually, Deliora began falling apart. After the smoke and debris faded, Lavan was still standing and the purple Lightning came to a halt and disappeared. She then collapsed onto the ground.

"For 10 years, its life force has been sapped by Ul's ice…all we saw was its last moments. I can't compare…I can never surpass Ul!"

Natsu rushed over to Lavan, her grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her "Lavan! Wake up!" He patted her cheek but didn't any response "Out cold."

* * *

Finally out of the basement of the temple, Natsu and the others celebrated upon the completion of their first S-Class mission "Oh yeah, it's finished!" Natsu cheered with his usual grin.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered as well.

"Really, I wasn't sure what was gonna happen there for a bit." Lucy said, relieved "But Ul's really quite amazing!"

"Now we all managed to finish an S-Class quest!" Natsu jumped up and down.

As the group celebrated, Erza looked back at the still unconscious Lavan, who was resting against a nearby boulder "Anything, Shepard?"

The dark blue cat looked back at the requip mage and shook his head "It looks like she won't be waking up anytime soon. Whatever happened back there, knocked her out really good. Besides that, she's fine. She just needs some rest."

Erza didn't say anything, she walked over to Lavan and placed her steel hand on her little sister's head, she can only sigh at the Dragon Slayer's peaceful sleeping face "The only thing that matters is that she's still breathing, but now I'm interested in what happened…" Shepard can only shrug his shoulders. Now, besides the point about Lavan, Erza turned back to the others and just as Lucy asked "Do you think we can go up to the second floor now?"

Erza's features darkened and everyone paled, except for Shepard "Oh, crap! We're gonna be punished!"

"As much as I like to know what happened to Lavan, and punishing you. You have something to do, remember?" Erza reminded them "Wasn't the reall point of this job to save the villagers who have been turned into demons?" Lucy calmed down and turned to Erza "The S-Class quest is not over yet."

"But Deliora's dead, so won't this stop the curse?" Lucy asked.

"No. The source of that curse was no Deliora." Erza folded her arms in front of her chest "The tremendous magical power of the Moon Drip has caused disaster to befall the people. The fact that Deliora has now crumbled would not have improved the situations."

"Oh, no…"

"The we'll hurry up and cure 'em!" Both Natsu and Happy high-fived.

"How should we do that?" Gray asked before quickly realizing something and looking behind him towards Lyon, who has been quiet for quite some time "Hey, Lyon!"

"Let me tell you: I have no idea." Lyon told him.

"Say what?"

"Wait, if you guys don't know, how else are we going to…"

"Three years ago when we came here, we knew there was a village on this island." Lyon said "But we did not interfere with the villagers. And they never came to see us even once."

"Three years…not once?" Erza questioned.

"And wait, the Moon Drip would have landed on the ruins every night. So it's really strange that they'd never come to investigate." Lucy added on.

"And there remain a number of questions about the effect the Moon Drip has on people's bodies." Lyon stated.

"Wait…are you trying to say that it's not your fault?" Natsu asked.

"Think about it. We've been under the same light for 3 years."

"That's true! You're right!"

"Be careful. They're hiding something." Lyon then turned his head "Well, anyway this is a job for you guild people."

"Oh, I don't' _think_ so! You're the one who destroyed the…" Natsu stopped talking when Erza squished his cheeks together.

"That's enough." Erza had remembered what Toby had said to her at the top of the temple about their reasons for following Lyon in the first place "They have their own version of justice. There's no need to criticize what they did in the past." Erza released Natsu's face and walked past him "Let's go."

"Go? But how are we going to lift the curse?" Natsu asked as she walked by.

"Who knows…" Erza replied truthfully "Shepard do you mind helping me with Lavan?" She asked the dark blue cat. Shepard nodded with an "Aye". His wings sprouted from his back and he floated behind his partner, grabbing her from the back and help position her on Erza's back.

* * *

The group made it back to where the villagers had taken shelter after the village had been destroyed, but only to find it deserted and without a trace of anyone.

"Hey!" Happy called out.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get some medicine." Gray entered a nearby tent.

Rushing footsteps were heard and they turned around to see a villager running towards them "You've all returned? There's a problem." The villager told them "Please, hurry to the village!".

The group of wizards followed the villager and to their surprise, the entire village has been fixed- as if it nothing touched in the first place "What's this?"

"I thought the village was all messed up yesterday!" Happy said, equally surprised as the blonde Celestial Wizard.

"It's back the way it was. How the heck?" Lucy turned her head to see Natsu banging his fist on one of the buildings and clearly frustrated at the newly restored village "Almost as if time has been reversed…"

"It's all fixed up now, so it'd be better for you not to touch it." Lucy said.

"Say what?!" Natsu shouted with tick marks throbbing on his forehead "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said." Lucy sighed.

"Wait, time?" Natsu realized something, an image of the laughing Zalty popped into his head "Was it him? Couldn't be…maybe he had a change of heart? Whatever!" Natsu walked away with Happy following him.

As the duo walked away, Lucy realized that they had forgotten their bags and went to retrieve them. As she did that, Erza had placed Lavan back down on her feet, with Shepard keeping her up straight from behind. One of the female villagers approached them and insisted on treating the Dragon Slayer's wounds. Erza nodded her thanks as the villager brought Lavan into one of the buildings and with Shepard following close behind.

* * *

**A/N:** **And this is where I'll leave chapter 8. My god! You guys have it good in this chapter! You just received an unconscious Lavan and more mysteries about her! But more importantly, that _"dark magic"_ of hers! Now then, I'll just end this little author's note and let you guys ponder. Until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_~! See ya~!**

**Got any questions? Theories? Leave those in a review and I'll answer them by the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Hey there everybody! And welcome back to _FT: The Lightning Child_! Now, sit back and enjoy this chapter that gave me hell. Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: Lavan, Shepard, and any other OC belongs to me**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter IX**

* * *

With the sun shining brightly in the sky, Shepard furrowed his brows and frowned as the light shined directly into his face. Slowly waking up, the dark blue cat stretched his limbs as he got up from his sleeping position on his partner's stomach. Looking over to Lavan, Shepard walked over to her and patted her cheek "Lavan, come on, wake up." He urged the still unconscious Lightning Dragon Slayer. He patted Lavan on the face several more times but got no reaction. Shepard sighed.

"Shepard." The dark blue cat turned around to see Erza entering the hut "Has she woken up yet?"

The dark blue cat shook his head "Not a peep." He told the requip mage. Erza didn't say anything. She walked over to Lavan and got down onto her knees. Shepard watched as Erza placed a metal hand on Lavan's left cheek. To get rid of the gloomy mood, Shepard decided to change the subject "Has everything been solved with the villagers?" He asked.

Erza nodded "Turns out that the villagers were actually demons; their memories were being affected by the gases from the Moon Drip being collected. The gases had formed a dome-like lens above the island and made it seem like the moon was purple."

"So you guys did 'destroy' the moon." Shepard said "I also heard you guys celebrating. It's a shame that Lavan couldn't be part of it." Erza nodded in agreement "Have you decided when we're leaving the island?"

"After I talk to the chief of the village. In the meantime, I'll have one of the villagers help you and get her ready." Shepard nodded "You should get out and get some sunlight." Erza told him and the cat looked at her "Lavan wouldn't want you wasting your energy in watching over her."

Shepard didn't want to argue but the redhead was right, shoot! He hasn't eaten anything yet! During the celebration that the entire village threw for the wizards, Shepard spent the time sleeping on his partner's stomach "Alright, Erza." Erza stood up as Shepard's wings appeared on his back and the cat placed himself on top of her head, like Lavan.

As the two exited the hut, an argument between Natsu, Gray, and Lucy was heard. But the three mages immediately sopped their bickering and looked at Erza with fear-struck expressions "Er-Erza!" Lucy squeaked as Natsu and Grey immediately started acting buddy-buddy "H-how's Lavan? Is she alright?"

Erza shook her head "No changes, she's still unconscious." She said "And what were you three arguing about?" The four, including Happy, looked away nervously and Erza narrowed her eyes.

"Well…I – erm…how do I put it?" Natsu muttered before mustering enough courage to look at the frowning redhead in front of them "I might know what happened to Lavan but I'm not positively sure about it."

"Good because whatever happened to her needs to be undone. But as for now, get your things ready. We're leaving for the guild."

* * *

After Erza had talked to the village chief, who managed to persuade her to take the reward as a friendly gift. The redhead turned down the money, which ended up with Lucy, Natsu, and Gray crying waterfalls, but she did accept the golden zodiac key (much to Lucy's instant happiness). As they got ready to leave, Lavan was retrieved from the hut by one of the villagers and into Erza's care.

With the entire village escorting the group to the shores, the group was shocked to know that Erza came to the island on a pirate ship. After getting onto the ship and waving their good-byes to the thankful villagers, Erza had requested the captain of the ship to let Lavan rest in his quarters until they reached Magnolia. The captain accepted, much to Erza's liking. With Lavan placed in the captain's bed, the requip mage walked back out onto the deck with Shepard floating behind her.

Now came to what she wanted to hear about Lavan and what on earth happened to her. But much to her dismay, Natsu was already knocked out by his motion sickness and was now useless for questioning. She can only sigh with a shake of her head.

"Um…Erza…" The redhead turned to the celestial mage and ice mage "We can tell you what happened, from what Natsu had said to us." Erza didn't say anything.

"It was during Deliora's resurrection." Gray told her "Natsu told us that Lavan got into a fight with a masked man, who claims that she has dark magic. During their fight, Lavan had sudden headaches and refused to let Natsu fight for her." Erza said nothing, which might be a bad sign "The masked man said to her that ever since that 'faithful day', that she's 'already been dragged too far from the light that's her salvation and peace'. After their fight, she blacked out. But there's more. After Deliora's resurrection, Lavan suddenly woke up and stood on the front in facing the demon. Both Natsu and I saw what happened…Lavan had conjured up purple lightning, it was like her usual magic but something dark had been infused with it. Then after that, well, you already know."

Erza cradled her chin with right hand "Lavan having dark magic? That's unheard of. Since we were kids, she never showed any signs of any dark magic – nor did she know anything about it. What you said explains what caused her to be in this condition."

"But now we have even more questions." Lucy spoke up "How did she acquire this dark magic? And what's this about that 'faithful day'?"

Gray shook his head "Who knows but it's that Lavan has the answers to those questions. We should ask her when she –"

"No." Erza said quickly and the two looked at her surprised "Bringing up the topic would only bring back bad memories. Plus, it would be likely that Lavan would isolate herself again."

"Well, we can at least try." Gray urged the plan "Otherwise we'll be sitting in the dark. What happens if Lavan uses this 'dark magic' again? We'll have no way of reassuring ourselves that she'll be fine!"

"My answer is still 'no'." Erza said again "I'm not going to risk the life that Lavan worked so hard to have and I'm not going to let her efforts go to waste. Whatever happens, I'll be there to put a stop to it. Nothing will touch or harm my little sister on my watch."

With that said and no plan of what to do, the group dispersed. Gray went somewhere to relax, Erza went into the captain's quarters to check on Lavan, Lucy just looked over the railing and gazed down at the rushing waters below her. Looking up, she looked over to the captain's quarters, that Erza had retreated into. Maybe this is the best time to ask about Lavan's childhood, she's always been curious since the Lightning Dragon Slayer told her a little bit of it. Plus, it could ease off some of the unsettling air. Lucy drew a breath and walked over to the door, she knocked several times.

"Come in." Erza called out. Lucy opened the door to see a very spacious quarters, there was a table with various maps of the world and mainland. At the back of the quarters was a long rectangular window that allowed a lot of sunlight into the room "Lucy." The blonde turned her head to the right side of the room to see Lavan sleeping on top of the bed covers, with Erza sitting on a chair next to the bed and Shepard sleeping peacefully on Lavan's stomach "Is something the matter?"

"Oh! Nothing's wrong!" The blonde said walking over to them and standing by the bedside "In fact, I wanted to ask you something." Erza raised an eyebrow "It was about what Gray said about Lavan having the answers. Why did you reject his idea?"

"I rejected his idea because Lavan worked hard to get to where she is now." Erza took a breath and continued "Ever since we were kids, Lavan had always isolated herself and she had wished to have a normal life, like any other person. No fear to keep her away from people. No need to struggle with forming a trust to form friendships. Shepard, who was with her when they arrived to the guild, tried to convince her in socializing with other people but with that fear that she had? She couldn't trust anyone. I introduced myself and tried to talking to her, but it ended up with her running away and I could've sworn that she was crying afterwards. Shepard was her one and only friend at the time."

Lucy said nothing and looked over to the Lightning Dragon Slayer who was sleeping peacefully.

Erza continued "Then out of the blue, Lavan started to talk. I can tell that she wanted to just run away but Shepard prevented her from doing so. It practically shocked the guild to hear her talk for once but I knew it happen eventually. As she slowly got comfortable with talking and beginning to trust others, she felt safer around me and I didn't really mind." Lucy smiled, is this when Lavan starts saying 'Erza-nee'? "She then started calling me 'Erza-nee'."

"You took that to heart, didn't you?" The blonde asked.

"I was shocked at first but I knew that she meant it. Since then, the guild considered us sisters." Erza told her "I'm also guessing that she told you about me automatically turning down Natsu's declaration to fight?" Lucy rubbed the back of her head and laughed a little "That was after Lavan wanted me to teach her how to fight. During her time within the guild, she never talked about her magic. To be honest, her posture and movements were stiff and not connected. One day when I was training her, Natsu saw her magic and demanded a fight. Being the idiot he was, he scared Lavan to death with his flames." She shook her head "Poor thing cried her eyes out."

Lucy couldn't help but to stifle a laugh then slowly stopped "Is that when you became very protective of her?"

Erza shook her head again "No, it was years after that. It was when Lavan had her sights set on getting revenge against the man who made his mark on her and turned her into what she was. Deep down, I knew she wasn't ready to fight, let alone know her own limits. That was when we had our first argument and for once, I had to use force to make her back down. Then I flat out told her – "

"I haven't moved an inch and you're already on the ground. If you can't put me down on one knee, then that proves you aren't ready to fight." Both Erza and Lucy looked at Lavan, who was now awake from her unconscious state. The Lightning Dragon Slayer sat up and before anyone can do anything, Shepard was the first to tackle the girl's face.

"Lavan! Thank goodness you're awake!" He cried "Everybody was worried about you!"

She chuckled "Thanks but I really can't see anything with you on my face." Lavan grabbed the flying cat from his vest and peeled him off of her face. Shepard smiled brightly as his partner put him down on the bedside. It was then Erza's turn to bring her into a hug "Wha-?" Lavan blinked several times as the redhead's grip tightened around her "What's going on? Where are we?" She asked.

"We're on our way back to the guild," Lucy answered "On a pirate ship that Erza supposedly hijacked."

Lavan blinked several times, registering what Lucy just said while Erza broke the hug "Wait…" She looked between the two "If we're on our way back to Fairy Tail then, what about Deliora? The villagers? Did we abandon them!?"

Erza's brows furrowed "We completed the mission. And what do you mean 'what about Deliora'? You defeated the demon and saved the island from complete utter destruction."

"Hold up." Lavan pointed to herself "Me? I defeated Deliora?"

"Of course you did. Natsu and Gray were with the you the entire time it happened." Lavan remained silent Lucy explained it to her.

"You don't remember, do you?" Erza asked.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer shook her head "All I remember is blacking out after my fight with Zalty."

* * *

**A/N:** **My god! This chapter took me forever to write! Especially with the run-ins with writers block (not fun at all). So, now that Lavan is awake, questions are still unanswered about this 'dark magic' and she doesn't remember anything about the recent events. I'm going to end this author's note here because my brain is completely fried and I have no idea what else to write. Until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review! I'd like to see how this story is coming along for your guys!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 10 is up and ready to roll! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan and Shepard**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter X**

* * *

Lavan snored loudly as she had hitched a ride on Erza's full cart of luggage. Shepard was also snoring soundly on top of her head, despite the redhead's countless times of saying "No, you can't ride", Lavan simply ignored her and got on the cart and fell asleep.

Erza can only sigh at the Lightning Dragon Slayer's constant and unhealthy sleeping habit "How about I teach you what kind of extra baggage I am!" Natsu and Gray were forehead-to-forehead until she stepped in the next second and separated them.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your conversation, but…I was the one who chose this request on my own, originally…" The blonde Celestial Wizard held up the job request with Plue shaking in her arm "So why did everyone come with me?"

"Well, obviously." Natsu said.

"Obviously what?"

"'Cause we're Fairy Tail's strongest team!" He pointed out with Happy, Gray, and Erza agreeing. Lavan on the other hand, just snoring in response.

"Well, okay…" Lucy hugged the small celestial spirit.

"Put together me, Happy, Erza, and underpants-man, and there's no job we can't do!" Natsu boasted.

"Aren't you forgetting three others!?" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu had failed to add her, Lavan, and Shepard.

Natsu just laughed and the group continued on their way towards the guild "We're kiddin', shesh! Besides, Lavan tends to work as the 'lone wolf' of the guild but it's rare for her to work in a group."

"I apologize!" Erza clenched a fist "Even I was carried away. And I have ended up hurting my comrade. I cannot allow this to continue…for now, would you please punch me?"

"That's not the punch-line I had in mind…" Lucy muttered.

Erza then turned to the sleeping pair on the cart but before she can speak, Lavan had hurled Shepard at her face and it was a successful hit "Pipe it down! I'm trying to – ARGH!" Lavan had then received a metal punch and made her clash into a building "What the hell was that for!?" She shouted, jumping onto her feet and going forehead-to-forehead with Erza.

"From now on, you are forbidden from going on missions alone." Erza said sternly "You will be part of our team and we work as one."

"You've got to be kidding me!? You punched me in the face just to say that!?" Lavan said incredulously then calmed down "Sheesh."

"It was also to wake you up. You had plenty of sleep on the way here." Erza added and Lavan groaned. The Lightning Dragon Slayer then grabbed the still sleeping Shepard and placed him on her head.

"You better be joking about that."

* * *

As the group of wizards continued on their way, they had began to notice the looks of pity from the civilians "It's the Fairy Tail wizards…"

"I guess they don't know yet…"

"The poor things…"

"We're drawing an unusual amount of attention." Gray said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Happy added.

Looking away from the civilians, Lavan moved her gaze to the guild and her eyes widen in shock. The smell of iron filled her nostrils, her lightning crackled around her before she dashed away in a bolt of lightning. Erza shouted after her but was ignored.

Lavan emerged from her lightning bolt and she clenched her fists upon the now ruined state of her home. Dozens of iron pillars had penetrated the walls of the guild. Rushing footsteps reached her ears, once the others arrived, they all gasped at the sight "Our…our guild has been…" Natsu growled in anger.

"What? What in the world happened?" Erza asked.

"Phantom…" The group turned around to see Mira. Both Natsu and Lavan slightly turned their heads, anger flashing n their eyes "I hate to say it, but they got us."

Mira escorted the group down into the basement where the inhabitants of Fairy Tail had taken shelter because of the damage. Thankfully, no one was hurt. "Yo! Welcome back!" Master Makarov shouted, his cheeks red and obviously drunk.

"Gramps, what're you sittin' around here for?" Natsu demanded.

"How was it, Lucy?" Makarov simply ignored Natsu "The job go well?"

"Yeah…"

"Master, don't you understand the situation we're in?" Erza asked.

"The guild's been busted up!"

"Now, now…calm down. It's not something to get so riled up about." Makarov replied coolly "Phantom? That's all those half-wits got in 'em?" He said against the rim of her beer keg "Attacking the guild when nobody was here? Who'd take pleasure in that?"

"Nobody was here?" Erza asked.

"It seems the attack happened in the middle of the night." Mira answered.

"So that's why no one is injured. I suppose it's one small thing to be thankful for." Erza said.

"If they can only manage a sneak-attack, we shouldn't even give those bastards the time of day. They aren't worth our time!" As to make matter worse, Natsu had punched a stack of nearby wooden crates and Lavan had destroyed an empty table or two with her lightning.

"How that all right!?" The Lightning Dragon Slayer shouted. The other guild members looked at her "How can you be so calm at a time like this!? I'd say we go over to those bastards and give them the same beating!"

"I agree with Lavan!" Natsu joined in "This ain't right, man! I won't be satisfied until we go and crush these guys!"

"This discussion is over. Until the upstairs is repaired, we'll take work requests from here."

"This isn't the time for doing jobs!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu! I've had about enough out of you and Lavan!" Makarov extended her slapped Lucy on the bottom, followed by chopping Lavan on the head.

"Master, I'll get angry!" Mira puffed her cheeks, not pleased with the guild master's actions. Master Makarov immediately stood up and laughed before jumping off of the crate and running off.

"Why would Gramps just accept this?" Natsu muttered.

"Natsu...this is just as hard for the master, you know. But outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the Council." Mira told him.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer turned on her heel and made her leave out of the basement but on the way, Erza grabbed her wrist and the Dragon Slayer looked over her shoulder "If you're going after Phantom by yourself then you can forget about it. If the Master feels this way then there's nothing we can do."

Lavan rolled her eyes and ripped her wrist out of Erza's grip "Who said I'm going after Phantom? I'm just going upstairs to examine the damage then I'm heading home. Why must you always jump to conclusions?" With that, she left the group and went back up to the main hall. Once back in the main hall, Lavan looked around, the iron pillars had struck every angle. Going over to the nearest one, Lavan sniffed it and her violet eyes narrowed "A Dragon Slayer did this." She then looked towards the entrance of the guild "The scent is faint but still trackable."

"So instead of going to Phantom, you're going to find the Dragon Slayer who did this." Lavan turned around to see Erza standing on front of the stairway with a look of disapproval and her arms folded over her chest "You have a bad habit of being the cause of trouble."

"Is it really that hard for you to trust me?" Lavan growled and on instinct, Shepard moved off of his perch and onto a nearby partly damaged table "And for your information, I'm not going after the Dragon Slayer. Even though I really want to but knowing you, you'll beat me to a pulp before I get the chance."

"I just want you to be safe, you know." Erza said "And trusting you is becoming a bad habit. Knowing how many times you told me to trust you in the past, it nearly got one of us killed."

The Lightning Dragon Slayer groaned "But at least we made it back home in one piece, right?" The redhead shook her head at the resurfacing memories "Look, all I ask is that you put some trust in me. I won't do anything drastic to put any of us or myself in danger, all right?"

Erza closed her eyes and sighed. She had to admit, since they were kids, Lavan had put her trust into her and Erza did the same. But, Lavan eventually grew accustomed to cutting close to losing that trust between them. Then again, Lavan had always found a way to win her older sister back "As many times as I heard you say that, fine." Her little sister made a grin of success "But if you go back on your word then so help me – "

"Erza! Relax. How many times have I went back on my word?" An innocent smile.

"Too many." A glare.

Shepard yawned and returned to his perch on Lavan's head before she waved her good-bye and disappeared in a flash of lightning. Erza heaved a sigh before returning to the basement where the others resided in.

* * *

Night eventually rolled around and just to make sure everything is as Lavan said. Erza had excused herself from Natsu and Gray as they headed towards Lucy's apartment and made her way over towards Lavan's apartment, which is located near the canal but far from Lucy.

So, here Erza stood. Looking up at the two story apartment. Walking up the steps, she knocked on the door several times and waited for a response "One second!" Lavan called out. Footsteps were heard thumbing down the stairs and the door finally opened to reveal Lavan in her everyday clothes "Erza! Didn't expect you to come by and check up on me." She said surprised.

"Well, I just wanted to drop by and say 'hi'." Erza told her "Something wrong with that?" Lavan shook her head "Good. May I come in? It's rude to leave your guest standing outside." The Dragon Slayer groaned and stepped aside, letting Erza enter her apartment. Once inside, Erza looked around to see an ordinary living room with a kitchen looking out into it. A snore caught her attention. Standing by the couch, Erza noticed Shepard face down on the couch and sleeping.

"Can I get you anything?" Lavan offered as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I'm fine." Erza told her and Lavan shrugged her shoulders "Do you mind if I examine your trophy room upstairs?"

The Lightning Dragon Slayer waved her hand nonchalantly "Go ahead."

Walking over to the stairs and heading up to the second floor. Erza took note of the untidy queen-sized bed that Lavan slept in, she shook her head "I see you're still untidy." She called back downstairs and she heard Lavan scoffed with a reply of "Leave me be woman!" She chuckled. Erza walked over to the walk-in museum of Lavan's rewards that her clients had given her. It was originally a closet but Lavan had done some renovation and expanded the space.

Back downstairs, Lavan had just caught a familiar scent, it was the Iron Dragon Slayer and their back in town "Shepard, wake up." The dark blue cat yawned as he sat up and rubbed the grogginess form his eyes "It's the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"But what about Erza? She's still here isn't she?" He asked through a yawn.

"Yeah but regardless, I have to stop them from causing anymore damage." Lavan replied before walking over to the bottom of the stairs "Hey, Erza! You still got the spare key on you?"

"Yes, why?" Erza replied back.

"Just checking. Shepard and I are going out for a walk, just for a bit. Do mind you locking the door when you leave?" She asked. That was when Erza appeared at the top of the stairs and clearly suspicious of what Lavan is up to "There's nothing to worry about. It's just a short walk and we'll be right back."

"But why take a walk this late at night?" The redhead walked down several steps "Master had requested all of us to stay indoors and out of harms way. Unless you're going after that Iron Dragon Slayer?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But like I said: Shepard and I will be right back before you know it." Lavan said as she and Shepard headed towards the door "You can come by later and check up on us if you want. C'mon Shepard." Shepard's wings appeared on his back and he floated after his partner "See ya later, sis!" Before Erza can say her objections, Lavan and Shepard had already left the apartment.

"Where to now?" Shepard asked.

"We find the bastard who damaged the guild and kick his ass." Turning into a lightning bolt, Lavan and Shepard moved by the rooftops and followed the scent of iron. Lavan then caught three other familiar scents that were in the same area as the Iron Dragon Slayer "Dragon Slayer's nearby." Unintentionally, the pressure from underneath her landing created dents on the rooftops.

On the streets, she noticed three familiar faces: Levy, Jet, and Droy. Who were being confronted by a black-haired man with an iron sword as a hand. However, Jet and Droy were on the ground. Lavan skidded to a halt and immediately changed directions.

Just as the man raised the iron blade, Lavan had made it there just time and punched the attacker. The attacker crashed into a building, creating a huge dent in it "Lavan!" The blue-haired girl cried out, running up to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Levy, are you alright?" Lavan asked her, looking over her.

Levy shook her head "Just some bruises and scratches but never mind that! Thank goodness you're – " On instinct, Lavan grabbed Levy and jumped away as an iron pillar shot out of the smoke and crashed into the spot where they stood.

"So, you must be 'The Lightning Child' of Fairy Tail, eh? Gehehe…" Lavan released Levy and stood on front of her "Never thought that I would be meeting you while getting your presents ready." He made a grin, the iron pillar retracted back and his right hand returned to normal "Maybe you'll be better than these pipsqueaks." He grinned "Iron Dragon's Sword!" His arm transformed into a roaring blade. He jumped into the air and aimed at his new opponent.

"Lightning Dragon's Ground Shocker!" Lavan punched the ground with a lightning-enhanced fist and part of the ground shot upwards. The Iron Dragon Slayer easily slashed it but noticed that the two were gone. Balls of electricity were seen from the corner of his eye and dodged them as the attack hit the ground. He skidded around with his arm still as a jagged steel blade. Off in the distance, he noticed the two girls and flying cat running off with the two male Fairy Tail members.

"That should buy us some time." Lavan breathed out as she carried Jet while Shepard carried Droy.

"Geehee! What do you think you're going!?" The black-haired man appeared before her and slammed his bladed arm into the ground. Lavan jumped back and over the Iron Dragon Slayer but he grabbed her ankle with his free hand, forcing her to let go of Droy as her back was slammed onto the ground. The Iron Dragon Slayer's arm returned to its normal state as he tossed Lavan into the air "Iron Dragon's Club!" He shouted. Lavan grunted as blocked the steel club with her left forearm, pain coursed through her forearm like the attack had shattered the bone.

"Lavan!" Both Levy and Shepard shouted after her.

"I'm fine! Get out of here!" Levy hesitated but complied and continued running with Shepard, Jet, and Droy "Lightning Dragon's Static Discharge!" Through her right hand, Lavan let out an electric burst that traveled through the iron club and electrocuted the Iron Dragon Slayer in the process. The Iron Dragon Slayer grunted as his body became numb from the electricity. As the steel club retracted, Lavan crashed onto a rooftop and rolled off onto the ground, hitting the ground with a 'thud'.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer jumped out of the way before her opponent's jagged steel blade can cut her down. She got back onto her feet and attempted to move her left hand but it only brought coursing pain_ 'Damn. It can still move it but it hurts like hell.'_ Lavan mentally growled "Lightning Dragon's Electro Blasts!" Several blasts of electricity were shot out of Lavan's mouth and made direct hits against the Iron Dragon Slayer. She then followed the attack with Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike.

Turning into a lightning bolt, Lavan charged towards her opponent and punched him fully in the face with her right hand followed by a swift kick to the back, an upper-cut that sent him flying into the sky, and finally a downward kick from above. The Iron Dragon Slayer crashed into the ground, creating smoke and debris. Lavan landed on her feet and let out a breath "So that's what your capable of." The Iron Dragon Slayer snickered, getting back onto his feet and walking through the smoke "I have to admit, you're actually worth fighting."

Lavan scoffed "Tell me about it. I get that all that time."

He snickered and put his hands in front of his mouth. By that movement, Lavan immediately knew what he was doing.

"Iron Dragon's…"/"Lightning Dragon's…"

"ROAR!"

* * *

The next morning, news about Team Shadow Gear and Lavan reached every Fairy Tail guild member. But once Erza received the news, she was more than pissed. At the hospital, Jet and Droy were unconscious from last night's beating from the Phantom member and Lavan was getting her arm examined. However, the impact from the attack that she blocked caused part of the bone to break but it wouldn't take long for it to heal.

Lavan huffed at that the report that the doctor has given her, she remained sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. A string of knocks came to her room door "Come in." She called, slowly moving her hand and forearm. The door opened to reveal Levy, who was wearing bandages and with Shepard floating behind her "Good morning, Levy. How are you?" The Dragon Slayer asked as Shepard flew over to her and gave his partner a hug on the side of the head. He then floated down next to her.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to thank you for saving us." Levy said "Shepard and I were worried about you when you told us to run for it and thanks to you, we were able to make it to the hospital." With that Lavan was caught off guard when Levy hugged her "If you hadn't been there, then who knows what that guy would've done to us afterwards." Levy released the Dragon Slayer from the hug and stepped away.

"It's no problem." Lavan gently patted the small bookworm on the head with her right hand "It actually turned out to be a win-win situation. And by that, I mean, I was able to protect you guys and beat the crap out of him." She explained with a grin "Have you visited Droy and Jet?"

Levy shook her head "Not yet, I was just released. I just wanted to stop by and thank you while on my way there. Lucy also said that she was coming by to visit."

Before Lavan can comment, a booming voice rang throughout the hallway outside the room "WHERE IS SHE!?" And now, Lavan grew paler by each passing second. Levy noticed Lavan's sudden change in facial features. Levy giggled and made her leave while wishing Lavan good luck. The Lightning Dragon Slayer didn't say anything. After Levy left, Erza's dark aura made itself known before even entering the room "Lavan Panthlan."

Lavan was now sweating bullets as Erza entered the room and closed the door behind her. Well, there goes the rest of Lavan's life "I-I-erm…hi?" A nervous laugh.

"I have no words to express how angry I am right now." Lavan frowned "I gave you my trust, you lied, and here you are. Covered in bandages because of something I told you not to do. We've gone in circles with this, must we do it again?" Erza then noticed Lavan's heavily bandaged arm that she was cradling "You broke your arm didn't you?"

"Yes but it wasn't my fault. I didn't have any other way of blocking his attack. Doc said that the impact didn't fully break the bone, but it does limit my arm movement." To demonstrate, Lavan slowly lifted her bandaged arm and tried to move but it was futile. Lavan hissed "But the good news is that I saved Team Shadow Gear." She forced a smile afterwards.

Silence then settled in between the two. An uncomfortable one.

"Master has declared war against Phantom Lord for what happened to you and Team Shadow Gear." Erza told her and Lavan perked up. Finally! "We're marching straight to their guild and getting payback."

"Erza! You gotta let me in on that! That bastard from last night got away and I want to – "

The redhead immediately cut her off "No. You are to remain here and rest. No arguing or anything."

"C'mon Erza! I have unfinished business! You just can't expect me to just sit here and do nothing! You have to let me go!"

"My answer is still no. You'll get more than just a broken arm."

Lavan scowled and shot up from the hospital bed "That's no fair! I can still fight even with a broken arm! Let me go with you!"

"No." A stern glare "I'm doing this for your own good."

"If you're that worried about me then quit protecting me like I'm still a child!" Erza's eyes widen for a second "Quit thinking about the past and think about the present. I can defend for myself now! I don't want anybody taking any hits for me while I sit back and do nothing!"

"My answer is still no." With that, Erza left the room with an angry Lavan behind the door.

* * *

**A/N:** **My goodness! Over 3000 words and it's close to midnight. But, hey! This chapter somewhat met my standards and I'm happy about it. This chapter underwent so many revisions while I was writing the middle section with Lavan and Erza. And so, Team Shadow Gear has been saved by Lavan's interference and she is now forced to sit back while the rest of the guild marches to Phantom's front door and kick their ass (which I'm leaving out.) So, until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review! I'd like to see what you guys think of the story so far.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: How's it going guys? I'm back with Chapter 11 of _FT: The Lightning Child_! I literally had no idea how to start it but music works wonders! (Somewhat) So, get some popcorn and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**  
**Claimer: I only own Lavan, Shepard, and Lyganza.**

***Re-edited 11/4/2014**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XI**

* * *

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Shepard nearly jumped out of his skin from Lavan's sudden outburst. Since Erza had the lightning Dragon Slayer stay in the hospital, all she's been doing is pacing about the room with her injured arm in a sling. But now with Lavan reaching the end of the rope, she's becoming antsy. From the hospital bed, Shepard as Lavan slammed the room door open and march right out. While scaring some of the hospital staff in the process "I'm leaving!"

"Wait! Lavan!" His wings appeared on his back and he flew after the irritated Dragon Slayer "You can't go out there! You're arm still needs time to heal!" His plea was only ignored and Shepard only sighed in defeat. Unknown to several doctors and nurses, who told Lavan to go back to her room, were nonetheless scared out of their wits. Shepard apologized on his and Lavan's behalf. On their way out, Lavan painfully pushed open the hospital building and made her way over to the guild.

Stopping in her tracks, the Lightning Dragon Slayer took in the sight of the damaged guild. Wooden boards were used to cover up the holes that were made by that Iron Dragon Slayer. She made a fist with her right hand. Taking her left arm out of the sling, she pushed open the doors, hissing in pain.

Shepard floated over her shoulder and asked "What are you going to do when Erza finds out that you're not at the hospital?" Clearly worried that it's going to start another argument between the two.

"Nothing." Lavan replied "She knows better than anyone that I can't sit still while there's a war going on." Footsteps were heard climbing the stairs from the basement, Lavan turned around to see Mira emerging from the basement "Mira."

"I heard voices up here." She said "Didn't expect it to be you and Shepard. How about you guys come on down? The others are still at Phantom." The duo nodded and followed Mira back down into the empty basement. As Lavan and Shepard sat down at a table, Mira had just taken notice of the Dragon Slayer's left arm "You know Erza won't be happy seeing you here."

Lavan scoffed and waved her right hand dismissively "Well she's gonna have to deal with it. Being extremely stubborn is a flaw that I can't get rid of." Mira couldn't help but to giggle at how true that fact is "What's so funny?" Lavan raised an eyebrow.

Mira shook her head and joined Lavan at the table "I was just reminded about how you and Erza are so much alike."

"Don't you mean different?" She asked.

* * *

After a while of talking, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs from the main hall. Mira, Lavan, and Shepard turned their heads to see the rest of the guild and they were injured badly. How was it even possible? How could Phantom do this much damage? Mira immediately went to tend the injured while Lavan and Shepard watched the Fairy Tail guild members filed into the basement "Lavan…" Shepard muttered.

Amongst the crowd, Lavan had spotted Erza who remained strong and tall, for the sake of the guild. Their eyes connected only for a second, the Lightning Dragon Slayer opened her mouth to say something but Erza just walked away. From afar, she watched the redhead walk over to Mira. The barmaid looked at her, Erza said something and Mira covered her mouth with her hands. Erza placed a comforting hand on Mira's shoulder before walking away and this time, towards Lavan.

"You and I are going to have a talk. Now." Erza grounded her words and Lavan swallowed thickly, gathering her courage to face whatever Erza has to say.

"Shepard. Stay here." Lavan told him and the flying cat hesitantly nodded. Following Erza up the stairs, the redhead stopped in the center of the main hall and Lavan stopped as well "Erza, what ha – "

Right then and there, Erza had cut off Lavan's sentence "What are you doing here?" And here comes the brutality.

"I came to the guild because I wanted to help you guys against Phantom." Lavan said "Like I said before: I can still fight even with an injured arm. I know you don't agree with everything that I do but you have to give me a chance! Let me fight! And don't you dare give me a lecture about being stubborn!" The Lightning Dragon Slayer started pointing accusingly at the redhead "You're as stubborn as me!"

Erza held a serious face for a moment before cracking a smile, "But not as stubborn as you." There was a spark of hope within Lavan's chest "But my answer is no." And there's goes that hope "I know you're willing to do anything but I can't risk losing you out there, I just want you to be – "

"I know that already! You want to keep me safe and prevent me from getting anymore injuries. But do you know how irritating it is to just sit back and watch everyone else get hurt? Well, that's how I feel!"

"Then both of us know that feeling." Erza said and Lavan gave her a confused look "At the Phantom guild, Master became drained his magic. Alzack and Bisca have taken him to Porlyusica. I blame myself because I could've gone with him to confront Jose and what had happened to the Master wouldn't have happened." Erza noticed the lack of Lavan's words "Now I want you go back to the hospital and I'll be there when to check on you." With that, Erza dropped the conversation and walked back into the basement.

* * *

Lavan let out a huff, she can't believe Erza still hasn't changed her mind. She needs to be in this fight against Phantom! After their conversation, Lavan did leave the guild but didn't go back to the hospital, instead, she's on the rooftop of the guild "There you are Lavan." Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Shepard flying up to her "Not surprised to see you up here instead of the hospital."

A lite chuckle from the Lightning Dragon Slayer "You can say that again. Did Erza say anything to you?"

Shepard shook his head "Nothing. But it did seem like she wanted some time alone." Lavan remained silent "Oh! And I almost forgot! Lucy wanted me to pass on a message about Jose what said about you when she was taken to their headquarters."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's the message? I'm interested in what Jose has to say."

Shepard nodded and continued "Lucy said the main reason why Phantom attacked was because her father ordered them to do so, she's a runaway heiress."

"Really?" Lavan asked and Shepard nodded in confirmation.

"As to Jose, you're just his second reason of attacking the guild. From what Lucy can tell, he said something about dark – " A loud thud was heard and Shepard stopped talking "What was that?"

Looking out towards Lake Sciliora, Lavan noticed something large moving through the lake. To her, it looked like a freakin' building on legs. As it got closer, Lavan made an 'o' shape with her mouth…so, it is a freakin' building on legs! Looking down at the ground, she noticed the other guild members gathered around the back of the guild. With each step that the building takes, Lavan nearly tumbles off the rooftop.

A wall of the building moved downwards as an extremely large cannon extended outwards and obviously aimed for the guild "This is bad! Everyone, get to cover!" Erza shouted from below.

"Wait, Erza's not thinking about…" At that moment, Erza took off running towards the edge while requipping into Adamantine Armor "Like hell she is!" The cannon fired and a large green seal appeared before Erza. The blast collided with the seal. To prevent himself from being blown away, Shepard quickly grabbed onto Lavan's right shoulder "Erza!"

Pieces of the Adamantine Armor and shield began cracking from the pressure of the blast. Erza was then knocked backwards from her shield being destroyed. With only a second to move, Lavan turned into a lightning bolt and made her way down to the ground and caught the redhead before crashing into the ground and skidding to a stop.

Lavan grunted at the pain coursing through her as she sat up with an exhausted Erza in her arms "Lavan! Erza!" Natsu came running towards them and kneeling down beside them "Where did you come from?" He looked at Lavan.

"I was on the rooftop of the guild the entire time." Lavan breathed.

_[Makarov. And now Erza as well. Both are out of commission.]_ Jose's voice echoed through the air from the Phantom headquarters _[You no longer have a chance for victory. Hand over Lucy Heartifilia.]_ A pause _[And Lavan Panthlan. Right now.]_ The guild members began shouting their refusal of letting two of their own go.

"We'd rather die than sell out our friends!" Erza shouted, using Lavan as support.

"Our answer will never change, no matter what! We will kick your ass!"

_[Then you'll get a second extra-large helping of Jupiter!]_ Jose shouted _[Quiver in fear for the 15 minutes it takes to charge!]_

"Goddamn bastard." Lavan growled. She felt a hand gently grab her shoulder and looking over her shoulder, she noticed that it was Mira. Lavan nodded and allowed Mira to take her place "Jose!" The Lightning Dragon Slayer made her voice loud and clear as she made her spot in front of Gray.

"Lavan, what are you doing!?" Gray exclaimed.

_[Ah, Lavan Panthlan. Didn't expect to see you in the front row.]_ Jose chuckled _[It's an honor to meet you.]_

"Lavan…don't…" Erza said before passing out.

"What do you want with me? Besides Lucy being your main objective, I'm your second. What for?"

_[To convince you to join Phantom.]_ Jose said and Lavan narrowed her eyes _[Look at the guild that you're in and consider the power that you possess. You don't belong in a weak guild like Fairy Tail, you deserve to be in a place that you can put your magic abilities to use instead of wasting it on nothing.]_

"You don't know the crap that's coming out of your mouth!" Lavan shouted "Fairy Tail has been my home and I'm never leaving it for anything! So you can take your offer and stuff shove it down your throat!"

Jose chuckled for a moment _[Is that so? Then will this 'home' still accept the monster that you are after everything?]_

"Don't listen to him, Lavan!" Natsu shouted "You're not even close to a monster!"

_[Not even close? You don't know what she's capable of! What she has is much more than just magic!] _Jose shouted.

"Monster? You don't know a monster until you've seen it tooth and nail! And like I said before! You can shove your offer down your throat! I'm not leaving!"

_[Grr! Then stare into the pits of hell, Fairy Tail!]_ Shades began swarming out of the Phantom headquarters and the guild members started panicking at the sight. _[You only have two choices left. Be destroyed by my troops. Or be blown away by Jupiter!]_

"I can't believe this!" Macao shouted "He plans on blowing up his own allies?"

"It's just a bluff! They won't shoot…" Wakaba said.

"No, they're shooting." Cana said. Both Macao and Wakaba's jaws dropped "That's Jose's magic, Shade. They're not human. They're phantom soldiers that Jose created."

Taking her sling off and tossing it to the side, Lavan tore off the bandages of her left forearm with her lightning. Using her lightning magic, she can temporarily move her left arm by coating her entire forearm and hand in her element "Lavan, you're going after Jose, aren't you?"

"Stating the obvious, Shepard." The Lightning Dragon Slayer told him. At that moment, a small ping of pain wrecked Lavan's head _'Not again…'_ She shook off the feeling "Let's go Shepard, double time!"

"Aye!" Shepard's wings appeared and grabbed Lavan from the back of her coat. Both of them turned into a single lightning bolt and darted for Phantom's headquarters. Knowing Erza, she'll definitely pound Lavan into the ground for what she's about to do.

"Lavan! Wait!" Mira shouted after the Lightning Dragon Slayer "You just can't go charging in there! It's too dangerous!" But it was already too late, Lavan is out of earshot and made her way towards the building.

"Is she crazy!?" Cana had taken notice as well "Her arm isn't even close to healing and she thinks she can still fight!?" She shook her head "That stubbornness of hers is going to get her killed!" Mira knew that Cana was right. Not only did Lavan's stubbornness bring trouble but near-death experiences as well. It always turns for the worst whenever Lavan is involved.

* * *

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Phantom wizards were knocked off their feet from the blast that created a hole in the wall. Looking through the smoke, there stood Lavan with her electricity crackling around her "Here comes the storm."

* * *

**A/N:** **Another chapter finished and in one day too! Sheesh, Lavan is one tough…tough…cookie? Dragon Slayer? Hmmm. Anyways, Lavan has gone charging into Phantom's headquarters with nothing but a fractured arm and the urge to defeat Jose but can she do it? So, until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome back to _FT: The Lightning Child_! Let's get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to Mashima Hiro**  
**Claimer: _FT: The Lightning Child_ and its OCs belong to me**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XII**

* * *

"Lightning Dragon's Volt Strike!" A dozen of Phantom wizards were sent flying and crashing to the ground as a lightning bolt zoomed by them. Lavan stood up and looked ahead to see the hallway still crawling with Phantom guild members "We're never going to find Jose at this rate." She said as several guild members casted their magic. The Lightning Dragon Slayer jumped over the attacks and let loose a 'Lightning Dragon's Roar' while in midair.

Amongst the smoke and debris, wizards charged with their weapons. Electricity crackled around her forearms, she threw some over her shoulders and with a punch, one wizard literally crashed through the wall and out of the building. Before Lavan can fire off another 'Lightning Dragon's Roar', the cannon exploded and the whole place rocked "Jupiter has been destroyed!" Shepard cried "The guild is saved!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we're out of the woods just yet." Lavan said. And just to prove her point, the buildings began to shift. The Phantom guild members began panicking and shouting something about some kind of 'giant'. Looking out from the hole that one of the grunts flew out of, the building that they were in shifted to the left. The duo looked at each other and nodded "Alright, you guys are going to tell what the heck this giant is."

"You Fairies are done for!" One of them shouted and the others made a war cry before charging all at once.

Lavan slammed the palms of her hands onto the ground and yellow circles appeared underneath the grunts and aligned the hallway "Lightning Dragon's Electric Discharge!" Electricity crackled and the summoning circles exploded with electricity, thus, electrocuting them but at a low voltage. After a while, the electricity died down and the Phantom grunts collapsed onto the ground.

_[You should grovel and beg for forgiveness, you damn kids.]_ Jose said once the rumbling stopped _[Then you will learn your place! Feast on despair until the end of your pitiful lives!]_

"Shepard! We're heading outside! The path forward has been blocked!" Looking behind the unconscious bodies, one the buildings that have shifted upwards, is now blocking the only way forward. Now they have to make another entrance. Shepard grabbed Lavan's back and flew both of them out of the building. Once outside, they were ambushed by a large group of Shades "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" The Shades vanished from the attack but more took their place "Avoid them the best you can."

"Aye!" As they flew around, Lavan did her best to get rid as many Shades as possible even helping the guild members who are defending the guild "It's no use! There's too many!" Shepard shouted as Lavan sliced one after another with her dragon-like talons.

"Mira, what are you doing?" Bisca shouted. Looking over her shoulder, the Lightning Dragon Slayer noticed Mira, who was disguised as Lucy, walk up to the front and spread out her arms.

"You people are looking for me, right?" She shouted "Stop your attack on the guild this instant!"

"What's Mira doing?" Shepard asked.

"Is she…using herself as bait?" Lavan wondered.

_[Begone…you damn impostor!]_ Jose shouted and Mira let her arms fall to her side _[Ha! I knew from the start! I knew that Lucy wasn't there.]_ The disguise faded away and she stood there, her hands balling into fists.

"Lavan!" Cana shouted "You have to find a way to shut down that giant and fast! I doubt we have enough time! Behind you!"

The purple-haired wizard whirled around and eliminated the Shades with a single sweep of her dragon-like talons "Then let me add that to my 'To-do list' while I'm trying to find Jose and kick his ass! Getting to him is my top priority!"

Mira's shriek reached their ears, they turned to see her being absorbed by a magic circle "Oh no! Mira! Goddamn it!" The brunette turned back to the Dragon Slayer "Lavan! Shepard!"

As if knowing what to do, Shepard took off in a burst of speed back towards the giant while avoiding Shades_ [I detest girls like this who try to deceive me. Witness your friend's final moments as I crush her slowly.]_ A blast of lightning exploded in front of the giant's face as it came into contact _[Hmm?]_ From where he was, Jose noticed a lightning bolt flying straight towards the impostor with amazing speed and immediately knew who it was _[Ah, Lavan Panthlan. Have you considered my offer?]_

"Shut your mouth, Jose!" Lavan snapped once she landed on the metal hand that held Mira captive "Your offer means nothing more than crap to me! You're nothing compared to Fairy Tail!" The Dragon Slayer moved over to Mira and into the space between the fingers "Bear with me, Mira. This might tingle a bit." Lightning crackled around her body as she attempted to free Mira.

Mira shook her head "Lavan! Stop it! You'll just hurt yourself!"

The Dragon Slayer gritted her teeth at the sudden coursing pain in her left arm "I don't care if I get hurt! People got hurt because of me. Because I couldn't do a damned thing! But I want to change that…I want to protect those who took the hits. And like hell, I'm going to sit back and do nothing!"

A wall near them exploded and through the smoke and debris, Elfman was on her back and hurt "Elfman! Elfman!" Mira shouted.

"What? Why? Why are you there?!" Elfman shouted back "Nee-chan!"

The metal hand brought somewhat closer to Elfman "Run, Elfman!" Mira shouted again.

"Let my sister go!" A bright magic circle appeared behind the Take-Over wizard and he gritted his teeth in pain. Elfman grabbed his head and began screaming in agony "NO!" Lavan and Mira watched as the ground underneath Elfman slowly covered his entire body except for his head.

"Elfman, hang in there! Wake up! Elfman!" Mira shouted but it was no use.

"Non, non, non!" A guy with green hair in an orange suit bounced from side to side "Do not try, mademoiselle. For he is already gone. To relive the memories of his failures." He said then fixing his gaze upon the grunting Lavan next to Mira "Do my eyes deceive me? Non, non, non! Lightning Child, Lavan Panthlan!" The crackling electricity ceased "Nicknamed by local townspeople for appearing during a lightning storm and disappearing along with the storm. Your memories are full of fear, despair and oui! Being useless!" Mira cringed at the sudden spike of electricity coming from Lavan, Shepard had left the Dragon Slayer's side and went to her "Oui! Oui! Oui! Such a pathetic soul you were! Couldn't stand on her own two feet!"

"That was in the past and I no longer sport that." Lavan said with confidence and climbing back onto the metal hand.

"Non! Non! Non!" He said, bouncing from side to side "You still dwell within the darkness of the past. Only pretending to cover it up and acting like you've gotten over it. You, mademoiselle, are a coward! The past creates who you are, and yours created a monster of dark – "

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Lavan snapped and charged head on with her mouth full of lightning and fists crackling. She aimed a right hook at him but he only leaned back to dodge it. Using his hands as leverage against the ground, he kicked Lavan in the stomach which sent her crashing onto the ground. Lavan got back up on her feet but was brought down to her knees when pain wrecked her head _'Seriously!? At a time like this!?'_ She growled, forcing herself to get back up and shaking away the feeling. Lavan crossed her arms in an 'x' formation "Lightning Dragon's Lightning Claws!" Electricity crackled during the formation around her forearms and hands.

"Non, non, non! Lightning will not work against me, mademoiselle!" He said and a magic circle appeared before him "Platre Sonate!" A clenched fist was formed from the floor and it was sent flying towards Lavan. The Lightning Dragon Slayer charged head on towards the attack, she cocked back her left fist and smashed the attack into pieces.

"I could care less about the elemental rules!" Lavan jumped up and aimed a punch with her right hand.

"Roche Concerto!" The green-haired freak threw a massive of rocks upwards but Lavan bolted out of the attack's way and appeared behind her opponent "Sable Dance." A gust of sand swirled around Lavan and attacked her from all directions. Lavan growled and her lightning dispersed the gust of sand around her. Lunging forward, she jumped over another rock clenched fist and let loose a 'Lightning Dragon's Roar' The man jumped out the way but only to have the Lightning Dragon Slayer appeared right front of him and grab the front of his face.

"How's this? _Monsieur_ _Green Freak_!? Lightning Dragon's Electric Discharge!" A circle formed underneath her feet and the man was electrocuted by a high voltage. Before Lavan can slam his blasted head into the ground, she was caught off guard by an upwards kick which forced her to let go of her opponent.

"Non, non, non. That simply won't do. Platre Sonate." The rock fist made a successful hit on Lavan's front and she hit the ground near the hole in the wall, with the upper half of her body hanging out of the hole.

"Lavan!" Mira called out to her "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine!" Lavan waved a hand "Nothing but scrapes and bruises!" Before she can get up and give _Monsieur Green_, or whatever his name is, another beating, a rock fist crashed into her again but it was aimed at her left forearm. The Dragon Slayer cried out in pain "You bastard! Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Her opponent just moved out of the way "Damn y – ARGH!" A barrage of rocks hit her and pushed her out of the building.

Shepard left Mira's side and dashed for Lavan, grabbing the back of her coat and heading back to Mira "Lavan, stay with us!" The dark blue cat slightly shook her.

A pained groan "Never been better." Shepard put Lavan down on her feet but she collapsed onto all fours "My arm…I can barely feel it…" Using her lightning, she formed a layer over her arm in a shape of a dragon's arm "This will have to do."

"Lavan, you have to take it easy." Shepard said, landing next to her and clung onto her right arm "Please do what Erza told you and go to the hospital."

"No." A growl "I'm not going anywhere until this is over."

"Elfman, hang in there!" Lavan and Shepard turned to Elfman "I can't…lose you too!"

"I vowed never to see my sister's tears again!" A bright light emerged from between the cracks of the rocks on Elfman's body and were moving off of him "So what are ya' crying for?!" The light got brighter and enveloped Elfman.

"Mira, what's happening?" Shepard asked "What's happening to Elfman?"

"WHO WAS IT THAT MADE HER CRY?!" Elfman demanded. At that moment, the light faded away and in his place was a towering creature. Its bright purple eye illuminated through the smoke.

"A full body Take Over…" Mira said "Beast Soul!" Elfman roared.

"Non, non, non!" The guy started sweating bullets "With non of three, you misunderstand me! I, Monsieur, gave you such a harsh trial for you to finally overcome your difficult past, bonsoir! You are indeed a Man among men, Elfman! I, Monsieur, believed you could overcome it! Right?" Elfman tilted his head "Well then, if you'll be excusing me…" And like that, Monsieur was flung into the air and started getting pummeled.

The impact of the punches were heard from outside "Elfman!" Mira called out. Elfman emerged from the smoke and made his way over the arm's joint. Lavan grunted as she got back onto her feet. The sound of Elfman landed on the metal rang. She watched as the Take Over wizards grabbed Mira and easily separated the metal fingers of the hand.

Sighing in relief, Lavan turned on her heel and walked away from the two Strauss siblings "C'mon Shepard, our job isn't done." She waved over to him "Jose outstayed his visit at Fairy Tail."

"But what about your injuries?" He asked.

"Hey, as long as I'm still breathing and shooting lightning. I'm fine. Now, let's go." Shepard grabbed onto Lavan's right shoulder as her electricity crackled around them and they took off as a lightning bolt.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12 is now complete and I guess…it's okay…? *insert a crap of question marks* Anyways, this chapter gave me a freakin' headache…even though I get one everyday from college. Aside from that, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**

**P.S. Sorry if the chapter is rather short...**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome back to _FT: The Lightning Child_! Before we get started, I would like to thanks those who favorite/alerted/and reviewed! Now, lets get this chapter rolling! Hit it!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to Mashima Hiro**  
**Claimer: _FT: The Lightning Child_ and its OCs belong to me**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

Phantom grunts cried out as they were blown back by spheres of electricity that hit the ground and exploded "Phew, I think that's the last of them." Lavan wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and continued down the hall with Shepard floating behind her.

"Lavan, I think you should be taking it easy. That green-haired guy damaged your arm even more." Looking down at her forearm, it was covered in bruises and it looks like Lavan can barely move it. Lavan lifted her forearm and created a layer over it out of lightning, she made a closed her hand to make a fist and opened it again. Shepard mentally sighed and the Dragon Slayer's stubbornness of completely ignoring wounded limb "Never mind." He said and Lavan chuckled.

"My, aren't you the ever stubborn one." Both of them turned around to the source of the voice and behind them stood Jose, in his cape and hat "Nonetheless, reckless." He lifted his head so that his face can be seen.

"It's Jose!" Shepard exclaimed but noticed the lack of lightning around Lavan.

"Calm down, Shepard. It's only a Thought Projection, Jose's not actually here." She told him "If you think showing your face is going to help you then you're wrong. In fact, it's only pissing me off more and more."

Jose chuckled with a smirk "Quite the knowledge you have." Lavan's eyebrow twitched, was he expecting her to be an idiot? "Beside trying to convince you to join Phantom, I know what you possess and what it could be used for." Before she can speak, Jose held up a hand, cutting her off "Do not pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about, _Lightning Child. _Your magic, the Dark Magic that can more than likely turn you into a monster that everyone will fear."

"Monster? I'll show a damned mons – GAH!" Lavan dropped to her knees and grasped her head as it throbbed in pain.

"Lavan!" Shepard landed next to her "What's happening to you!?" The dark blue cat then looked at Jose "What did you do!?"

"I did nothing." The Phantom guild master held up his hands "What's happening in front of us is being caused by the dark magic that's overpowering her." Lavan would love to tell him to shut his mouth but the pain is too unbearable "Don't you see, Lavan? By being a coward, you are refusing a powerful asset that can change your way of living. Accept it as part of yourself, and you won't have to worry about being called pathetic, useless, and seeing others get hurt because of your own selfishness."

"Shut up and shove those words back in your mouth." Shepard slowly backed away as purple lightning began crackling around Lavan and she forced herself back onto her feet "You don't know me and like hell you know what I've been through. Every single day of my life has been a living and rotten hell, I wanted to go one day without living in the pits of my own goddamned fear. Coward. Useless. A pathetic excuse of a Dragon Slayer. I heard it all as a kid. So, give me something I haven't heard of, if not, then show yourself and I can finally kick your ass."

The Phantom guild master went silent for a moment before chuckling again "It would be quite the sight to swat a Fairy, like you, out of my headquarters. However, I have more pressing matters to attend to." The projection then faded away. Lavan's legs gave away from underneath and she dropped down onto her knees, breathing heavily as the pain in her head slowly subsided.

"Lavan!" Shepard stood in front of her with worried eyes "Is it true that you have dark magic?"

"I never wanted to believe it in the first place but what's the point in doing that now?" Grunting as she stood back up, she leaned against the wall to her left to catch her breath "But if that guy wants a monster, then I'll give him one." Before she can take one step, she fell victim to the floor as the entire Magic Giant began to rumble "Cut me some slack and let me walk!"

"Something must be happening outside!" Lavan jumped back onto her feet and made a hole in the wall with her 'Lightning Dragon's Roar.' From where they were, Lavan and Shepard looked down to see the spell for Abyss Break fade away and the Magic Giant seized to work "The spell has been terminated!" Shepard shouted in glee.

_[Attention all you from Fairy Tail.]_ Now what? _[Please listen carefully to this voice.]_ Lucy's screaming was heard _[We have captured Lucy. So, we have accomplished one of our objectives. Acquiring Lavan is still one them. Thus, besides her, we have one final goal that remains to be fulfilled. Wiping you off the face of this earth! You worthless brats!]_

"Where the hell is he?" Shepard jumped back as lightning crackled like crazy around Lavan before she took off as a lightning bolt.

"Wait! Lavan!"

* * *

"Erza!" Opening her eyes, she turned to see Mira, Elfman, and Gray.

"Looks like there were some fireworks here too." Elfman said, looking about the damage of the room.

"It's you guys." The redhead muttered.

"When did you break in?" Gray asked.

"You shouldn't even be standing!" Mira exclaimed.

Looking around the room, the Take Over wizard noticed Aria, who was laying unconscious on the floor "H-Hey! You actually fought with wounds like that?"

"What were you thinking?"

"You defeated Aria?"

"I never wanted you to see me so weak like this…" Erza said with a smile "I guess I still have a long way to go."

Suddenly, everybody froze as they sensed death-like magic. Black fog filled the large room. The sound of clapping caught their attention "My, my. I'm quite impressed, my Fairy Tail Wizards…to think I would be able to have such fun…I never would have dreamed it. Destroying Jupiter, taking down the Element 4…and even bringing my Magic Giant to its knees!" Master Jose stood there at the entrance, his magic radiating off of him.

"What incredible evil magic power!" Mira covered her mouth and nose with her hand "I feel nauseous just standing near him!"

"Now, I must thank you for the fun you've given me." Jose said.

"Elfman!"

"Yeah!"

"I'll enjoy this…" Jose smirked. Gray used 'Ice Make: Saucer' and Elfman, his 'Beast Arm: Iron Bull' "Absurd!" Jose raised his hand and dozens of shades flew straight through both Gray and Elfman, knocking them both out and sending them crashing to the ground. Making an arc movement with his right arm and created an explosive wave that blew Elfman, Gray, and Mira away. Through the smoke, Erza charge forward with her sword in hand. While invading his attacks, Erza jumps and requips into her Black Wing Armor. Jose easily dodges her attacks, grabbed her by the wrist and throws her back several meters away. Using a piece of rubble as leverage, she backflips and lands in a crouch "You. I'm pretty sure you took a direct hit from Jupiter. How is it you can stand?"

"My friends strengthen my heart!" Erza held her sword out in front of her "For those that I love…I'd throw away this body!"

Jose grinned evilly "Strong, courageous, beautiful…it will be such a pleasure to destroy you, girl!"

"YOU BASTARD" Erza's eyes widen at the voice. Jose was hit square in the back then an electrified upper-cut to the jaw that sent him flying upwards. Looking above the guild master, Erza noticed Lavan suddenly appearing in a flash of lightning "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" The attack hit successfully and Jose crashed into the ground. Lavan landed on the ground and panting.

Standing there looking at Lavan, Erza took in the sight of the Lightning Dragon Slayer. She was already beat up and lightning crackled around her left forearm…wait a second…no she didn't… "Lavan!" Flying through the door was Shepard "Don't leave me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He scolded the violet-haired girl and Lavan only replied with a chuckle.

Through the smoke, a blast of dark magic was shot straight to the Dragon Slayer "Lavan! Watch out!" Lavan reacted late and the attack exploded once it hit her. She jumped out through the smoke with Shepard close behind. Lavan landed but stumbled backwards, Erza moved forward and caught her "What are you doing here? You should be resting at the hospital!"

Lavan scoffed "Look who's talking, Erza. You got a direct hit from Jupiter and I got a damaged left forearm. I'd say we're even." Sighing and helping Lavan stand, the smoke cleared and Jose can be seen with minor scratches on him "I got this." She pushed herself out of Erza's grip "Master Jose."

"My, my. I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon, Lavan. And it seems like you've gotten over your painful predicament." He said "Disappointed to see you put such a thing to waste. Even you know that it would become a very powerful asset."

"Yeah, well, I don't think so." Lavan huffed "You should just give up on me already. There has been no chance of gaining me since everything started."

"You are no doubt right about that assumption." Jose said with a frown "And it agitated me to no end. Stubbornness really does run through that pathetic guild that you have so much faith in." Raising his hand, a purple magic circle appeared. In response, lightning crackled wildly around Lavan as a yellow magic circle appeared underneath her.

* * *

**A/N: And this ends chapter 13 of _FT: The Lightning Child. _Might I say that this chapter took me forever to think about like how to start it. Anyways, Lavan and Jose's fight is about to begin and Erza is forced stay back. How will the fight turn out? Epic fight will be in the next chapter! Until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review!**

**P.S. Apologies for the _very_ short chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **Chapter 14 is up and ready to roll! Again, I apologize the shortness of the previous chapter. Now lets get this chapter on the road! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro**  
**Claimer: _FT: The Lightning Child_ and its OCs belong to me**

* * *

**Fairy Tail: The Lightning Child**

**Chapter XIV**

* * *

Erza gritted her teeth as she watched from the sidelines as Lavan and Master Jose battled it out and so far…it wasn't a pretty sight for her to watch. From where Erza stood, it seemed like a fight staying in the neutral zone of who's going to win. Despite Lavan's already damaged and broken arm, she seemed to be pushing the pain away and just so she can concentrate on beating Phantom's master. Jose, on the other hand, was having slight difficulty of dealing with the young wizard's speed, agility, and rapid combos.

The redhead resisted the urge to just enter the fight every time Lavan was sent flying the air and crashing into a wall. But nonetheless, she would slowly get back up with her crackling lightning and charge head on back into the fight.

Skidding backwards to a stop after Jose counter one of her attacks, Lavan raised her hands to her mouth "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A blast of yellow electricity shot forwards. Jose lashed out with a blast of his dark magic and an explosion occurred upon contact between the two attacks. Erza stood her ground and shielded her face from any incoming debris, Shepard did the same thing. Through the smoke and debris, Erza noticed a spark of electricity traveling through with incredible speed.

The smoke near the entrance to reveal Jose blocking an electrified punch from Lavan. In a swift movement, Jose kneed the young wizard in the stomach and sending her crashing into the staircase on the opposite side of the room "Lavan!" Erza rushed to her side and helped her sit up. Placing her right hand on Erza's shoulder, Lavan forced herself to stand up "You can't keep going like this and your magic is rapidly depleting."

"I don't care. I'm fine as long as I can move and fight!" The Dragon Slayer weakly pushed the requip mage away "Now get out of my way!"

"I would do as she says, Lavan." Jose said with only minor scratches and bruises on his body "Look at yourself, you can barely stand. How about you just drop right now and make killing you easier for me?"

"How about no!" With a cry, Lavan charged again with lightning crackling around her hands and feet. She jumped into the air and aimed a roundhouse kick but Jose grabbed her ankle, swung her around and threw her back to where she was previously. Maneuvering her body in midair to avoid hitting the ground, she skidded to a stop and clapped her hands together then moving them apart. Magic circles appeared as she moved them apart "Lightning Dragon's Electro Blast!" Spheres of electricity shot out of the circles and headed straight towards Jose but he, in turn created pillars out of his ghosts and blocked the attack.

"Might I say that you have powerful magic." Jose said in amusement "But my patience is wearing thin at the moment. Let us finish this." He held up a hand, his palm facing towards the young wizard. Struggling to stand back up, Lavan stood defiantly while holding her left arm as pain coursed through it.

"Not without going through me." Lavan's eyes widen as Erza stood in front of her, grip clenched tightly on the hilt of her sword "As her close friend and sister, you will not cut her down where she stands."

"Don't be stupid, Erza!" Lavan hissed.

"Lavan, it's okay." The redhead assured her "I'm willing to sacrifice myself for my friends and the guild." Lavan only gritted her teeth.

"Two in one?" Jose raised an eyebrow before grinning "Very well." He fired a tornado of his ghosts. Erza stood there, ready to take the hit but she was shoved to the side. Lavan cried out in pain as she took the hit and crashed into the wall ahead of the staircase. Lavan then hit the floor, her body not moving.

"Lavan!" Shepard was the first to be by her side, Erza quickly followed and turned the young wizard onto her back and sat her up against the wall "Lavan! Stay with us!"

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" Erza slightly shook her by the shoulders with gritted teeth.

The Dragon Slayer grunted "Because I'm not losing you to a low life of a guild master." She said, indicating Jose with a nudge of her head "Kick his ass for the guild…" She then fell unconscious.

"Shepard, watch over Lavan for me." Erza requested, standing up and walking down the staircase "This won't be long." The dark blue cat nodded and hugged the Dragon Slayer's undamaged arm "Start talking, what made you so interested about having Lavan in your guild?"

Jose chuckled at the question "What made me so interested in her is _what_ is coursing through her entire body. That dark magic that she has can make my guild even stronger than what it is now. Of course, seems like trying to break her walls only aggravates her to the point that an episode occurs."

"What do you mean by 'episode'? And what does breaking Lavan accomplish?"

"He means for Lavan to let the dark magic take over her!" Shepard shouted "But that's only possible when her anger reaches its limit. From there, the dark magic has a chance of taking advantage of her by causing pain!"

"That happened to be the time when she used more than half of her magic. Weak, exhaustion, and anger are the ways of breaking her. After that, she'll no longer be that pathetic child that she still is." Jose gestured towards the unconscious Dragon Slayer "No doubt you still see it in her."

"That's true but I see something entirely different. What I see is a child struggling to grow up and trying to step out of the shadows of her fear. What I see is a stubborn girl that won't ever back down from a fight." Behind Erza, at the staircase, Shepard was trying to wake up Lavan but no avail.

"Persistent. Very well, then. I'll be taking Lavan Panthlan – right after I get rid of you."

With a war cry, Erza charged straight towards Jose with her sword ready to tear through him but Jose merely dodged the quick and relentless attacks. Erza thrusted the blade of her sword forward and Jose grabbed her wrists with one hand, connecting an uppercut into her stomach and then throwing her back. The redhead maneuvered her body before fully hitting the ground.

Holding out his right hand, Jose made a flick movement with his hand and Erza was sent crashing into the staircase. Gritting her teeth, Erza stabbed her sword into the ground and used it as support to get back onto her feet. Jose continued with the flicking movement, Erza quickly moved before she got hit. As she went to attack, Jose raised pillars of his shades out of the ground which made her sword bounce off.

The pillars retracted back into the ground and Phantom's guild master fired a blast of dark magic at her. Holding her breath, Erza chanced it and blocked the attack with her sword. The attack exploded and Erza was sent back flying from the impact. Her back hitting the ground.

Jose grinned and waved his arm in an arc, and a large area was engulfed in an explosion following the same pattern as his hand "Erza!" Shepard shouted as the requip mage was caught in the explosion. Before he knew it, the smoke and debris were cleared as Erza ran through it in a burst of speed.

The entire place started shaking and pieces of the building started crumbling and falling apart. Looking back to the fight between Erza and Jose, Shepard noticed that they were standing in opposite spots. Erza was already out of breath while Jose stood there, perfectly fine.

"Our dragons have run quite amuck." He said calmly.

"It doesn't seem like you accounted for Natsu's battle strength." Erza still held her sword and got into her fight pose "He is just as powerful than I, if not moreso!"

"Enough with the modesty, Titania Erza. Your magical power is indeed amazing. I have never met a wizard who could hold out against me for so long." Jose said "No offense to your unconscious dragon behind me. If you hadn't taken damage from Jupiter, I suspect we may have had a better match. I can't stand Makarov having a wizard this powerful in his or any other guild." Jose flicked Erza and she crashed into the wall "Do you understand why I didn't finish Makarov off before?" Small spheres of dark magic appeared on the fingertips of his outstretched hand.

Again and again, shots were fired straight towards Erza. The requip mage jumped out of the smoke "Despair!" Jose shouted. Another explosion that Erza dodged. Jose continued with the same attack "It was to put him in despair!" A shadow loomed over his face and eyes glowed red "When he wakes up and sees his beloved guild and his beloved guild members destroyed…how will he feel?" He chuckled "Crestfallen, I'm sure." The smoke cleared and Erza is still standing "I'll destroy that man with despair and sadness never-ending. I will not let him rest! He'll suffer, and suffer, and suffer some more…'till the end of his days!"

"You villain!" Erza swung at him but he was already gone.

"Phantom Lord was always the number one guild." Jose said, suddenly appearing in the distance "We had the most powerful magic, the most talented people, and the most money in the country. But in these past few years, Fairy Tail has suddenly gotten powerful." He narrowed his eyes "Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, and finally…Lavan. Those names were heard even in our city, and rumors of Salamander spread throughout the country. And at some point _suddenly_ Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail became the _two_ signature guilds of this country." A pause "I don't like it. Especially when your guild was once crappy and weak!"

"Silence!" Erza attacked again and Jose dodged her attack once again "Are you saying you started this war all because of some petty jealousy?!" She raised her sword at him.

"Jealousy?" He laughed "Of course not! I wanted to show everyone our superiority!"

"What a…what a worthless reason!" The onslaught of slashes continued but Jose simply avoided them, nonetheless.

With a quick attack, Jose had knocked the sword out of Erza's hands and used 'Shade Entangle'. Ghosts wrapped themselves around Erza, completely immobilizing and strangling her.

"I've long had a distaste for your guild, so the trigger to go to war was but a trifle. A request to return the first daughter of the Heartfilia Konzern." Erza gritted her teeth as the pain increased "A daughter of one of the richest families in the country in Fairy Tail? How big must you get before you're satisfied?!"

"Lavan! Please you have to wake up! Erza is getting seriously hurt!" Shepard shook the unconscious Dragon Slayer "Please!"

"If you bastards can use the Heartfilia's money as you wish, there's no mistaking that you could gain power greater than ours. That, I cannot allow." Tears began forming at the corner of his eyes as Erza's pained cry was heard.

Jose's eyes widen at the smirk on Erza's face "Making such a big deal about who's on top…it's pitiful. But it's your lack of information gathering that's laughable."

"What?"

"Lucy ran away from home. You think she uses her family's money? She lives in a rented house for 70,000 jewel a month! She does jobs and fights, together with us! We laugh together…cry together…she's a wizard like any other in the guild! A trigger for war?" She demanded "The daughter of the Heartfilia family? As a flower cannot choose the place it blooms, neither can a child choose their parents…" Using what's left of her strength, Erza had pushed away the restraints around "A fiend like you knows nothing of Lucy's tears! You don't know her!"

"I'll learn soon enough." Jose said "Do you seriously think I'd just hand her over to her father? If she doesn't have any money, I'll keep her…I'll get the entire Heartfilia fortune!" As Erza made her best attempt to resist, Jose had summoned more of his ghosts "It'll just cause you to suffer more."

Two large ghosts formed in front of her. Erza cried out as if her life was being sucked right out of here "Erza! No!" Shepard shouted.

"Now, shall we start the horror show? Let's show how you're doing to the rest of Fairy Tail…Titania, so full of pride…if they see your pitiful state, the rest of the trash are sure to give up!"

"Does your wretchedness know no bounds?"

"You'll be looking pretty wretched yourself in a moment." Jose laughed and intensified the pain.

"Shepard," The dark blue cat looked towards the tortured redhead "Tell the others to look after Lavan in my stead." Erza closed her eyes and her blade dislodged itself from the ground and headed straight towards her back. She will sacrifice herself for everyone's sake. Erza waited for the blade but oddly enough, it didn't. Opening her eyes, she noticed was wrong…very wrong. In front of her, she noticed that Jose was standing there in cold sweat, his eyes wide open. It didn't take Erza a moment to realize what was happening. The air was cold, electrifying, and it reeked of death.

Looking behind Jose, she noticed a shadowed figure walking down the staircase with wild purple lightning and a dark aura surrounding it. Low and aggressive growling was heard and it sent shivers through Erza's spine. The requip mage was released from her restraints and lowered to the ground. Behind the shadowed figure, a panicked Shepard flew over to her.

"This is it…" Jose turned around to face the shadowed figure fully "This is the power that I've longed to see and have!"

"Shepard, what's going on?" Erza questioned the fear-stricken cat.

"It's her dark magic…Lavan's dark magic has taken over her." Moving herself so that she can see in front of Jose, her blood ran cold at the sight. In front of Jose, stood Lavan, her bangs raked upwards. Her eyes glowed a bright purple with sharp and slitted pupils.

"That power, do you feel it coursing through your veins? Imagine what you can do with it!" Jose held out a hand "Leave this pathetic guild behind come join Phantom. Together, we can show everyone who's the most powerful guild!"

"Phantom…" Lavan growled lowly. She walked forward, raising her arm and hand extended out to grab Jose's hand.

"Lavan! Don't!" Shepard shouted.

Jose grinned once the Dragon Slayer grabbed his hand but was caught off guard when Lavan pulled him forwards and head-butted him in the face, breaking his nose in the process. Erza, with Shepard in her arms, moved out of the way from the stumbling guild master.

"Why you pesky little brat!" Jose's eyes turned black. Extend his right arm sideways, ghosts were generated from the attack and created a spiral at the palm of his hand and he fired the large beam. Not moving, Lavan took the hit and explosion occurred with smoke and debris in the air. The smoke cleared and Lavan was no longer there. Jose's eyes widen at the sudden presence behind him. Turning around just halfway, he got a purple lightning fist to the face that sent him flying to the other side of the room.

Extending her left arm in front of her, five magic circles appeared in an 'x' formation. Arrows made out of lightning were fired at a high speed. Jose waved his arm and the arrows were caught up in the explosion.

"What's happening?" Erza and Shepard turned their heads away from the fight in front of them to see Gray, Elfman, and Mira slowly waking up from being unconscious. The question was answered when the smoke cleared, Jose and Lavan were seen in hand-to-hand combat.

"Is that Lavan?" Mira gasped.

"What happened to her?" Gray asked.

"It's her dark magic." Erza told them "Somehow, it took over her." Jose kicked Lavan square in the ribs, which sent her crashing into the wall on the opposite side as the others. Growling like an animal, Lavan put her hands in front of her mouth and puffed her cheeks. A roar of purple lightning was fired and Jose disappeared before he got caught in the attack. The group ducked as the roar hit and destroyed the wall behind them.

"Since when did Lavan have dark magic?!" Elfman shouted.

"We've only discovered it back at Galuna Island." Gray said.

With a roar, Lavan charged at Jose with fists clenched tightly. The Phantom guild master was ready to block the attack but multiple magic circles appeared around him. Lavan appeared on the magic circle in front of him and a right hook caught him off guard followed by an uppercut, a downward kick to the face, a punch to the stomach, and finally an electrocuting punch to the middle of his back. Jose gritted his teeth as he crashed into the ground.

Lifting himself from the ground, he found Lavan standing in front of him, her glowing purple eyes glaring down at him. The dark purple aura around Lavan returned and Jose began crawling backwards away. He got back onto his feet and regained his composure "I expected no less from this power of yours." He got no less than a growl from the girl "Let's end this you brat." Magic from both fighters flared. Jose used 'Dark Wave' and Lavan slightly crouched.

When the attack hit, Jose grinned but it slowly turned into frown and then he turned shocked. In front of his 'Dark Wave', Lavan was standing there and she was practically eating it! Erza, Gray, Elfman, Mira, and Shepard watched in complete utter surprise at the scene before them "She…she's eating it…" Elfman muttered. After eating the dark magic attack, the Dragon Slayer made a satisfied burp and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Purple lightning crackled around her, Lavan put her hands in front of her mouth and puffed her cheeks. The roar had more power added to it, the attack completely engulfed the guild master and it even created a hole in the wall.

* * *

From the outside of the Magic Giant, the attack created a fairly large explosion and through the smoke, it became visible and hit the water's edge near the guild. This caught the attention the guild members who were still fighting the Shades "What is that?!" Cana shouted, taking notice of the purple blast that had taken out more than half of the Shades than what they were originally dealing with.

"That attack has lightning in it!" Macao said "There's only one present person that can control an element like that!"

* * *

After the attack died down, Jose can be seen on the ground and clearly been electrocuted. Grunting and pushing himself up into a sitting position, he was then grabbed by his military jacket. He opened his eyes to see Lavan, who had no sign of giving mercy "You win, brat. Now are you going to finish me off?" A glare and crackling electricity crawling up Lavan's right arm "Well? Are you that much of a coward to f – AHHH!"

"Lavan! That's enough!" Erza commanded. The electrocuting stopped and Jose was dropped to the ground. Lavan turned to the requip mage, Erza somewhat twitched at her gaze. This isn't the Lavan that she knew "You have to snap out of it now. You've beaten Jose, it's over." Shepard flew out of Erza's arms before she slowly made her way over to Lavan. Looking outside through the newly created hole in the wall, the Shades have disappeared due to Jose's defeat.

The Dragon Slayer cocked her head to the side whilst making a low growl "Careful, Erza." Mira told the redhead "This dark magic is undeniably strong. It's even overpowering Lavan's own magic and senses."

"Then there's only one way: talk or beat some sense into her." Erza said and the others looked at her like she was crazy "You guys need to get out of here. Shepard, go with them."

"Are you kidding?!" Gray exclaimed "You're already injured as it is!" Erza didn't say anything, all of her attention was on Lavan "Erza!"

"Gray." The ice mage looked at the dark blue cat "As much as I want to stay here, we have to do as she says. If anybody can bring Lavan back, it's Erza."

"Spoken like a Man." Elfman nodded "Let's get going then before we get caught up in the storm between them." Gray, Mira, and Shepard nodded before rushing out of the room.

Now with only Erza and Lavan remaining in the room, the two stared each other down. But for Erza, it was looking into the eyes that held no emotion but only murderous intent "Lavan, I know you're in there somewhere. You can overcome this thing. You're not the type of person that will anything overwhelm you, and definitely not without a fight. Lavan!" Was it just her imagination or did Lavan twitch at her words? "Lavan Panthlan! Get out of there right now!"

Erza suddenly gasped for air when an elbow hit her in the stomach, she crashed into a wall and fell to the ground. Holding her stomach, Erza looked up to see Lavan marching right up to her. The redhead grunted when Lavan grabbed her by the neck and chucked her at the ground "Lavan, this isn't you!" Just as Erza got onto her hands and knees, she was able to avoid a lightning fist that pounded the ground.

Getting back onto her feet, Erza grabbed a flying fist and pulled Lavan forward and head-butting her "Wake up damn it!" Lavan stumbled backwards but Erza grabbed her by the front of the coat and punched her in the face. Lavan growled menacingly and fired a roar of purple lightning. Erza rolled off to the side and dashed towards Lavan, aiming a fist to the stomach. Lavan caught Erza's fist and tossed the redhead over her shoulder and slammed the redhead onto her back against the floor.

"This is not how I planned it out to be…" Erza muttered rather annoyed, she was then grabbed by the neck of lifted off the ground. Despite Lavan's height of being an inch shorter than her, she sure can lift the redhead off of her feet. Purple lightning crackled around Lavan's right forearm. Crap "Lavan! You're dark magic has taken over you! You need to fight it otherwise more people will get hurt because of it!" A frown appeared on Lavan's face and she grasped her head with her left hand "C'mon, Lavan! You can fight it!"

Erza was dropped to the ground and she rubbed her neck. In front of her, Lavan was holding her head and grunting in pain. When she lifted her head, Erza noticed the constant flickering between the slitted pupils and the regular pupils. Jumping to her feet, Erza grabbed Lavan by the shoulders and started shaking her "You have snap out of it right now!"

"Too much…pain…can't take…much…more! Make it…stop…please!" At that moment, the pain stopped wrecking Lavan's head and she fell into Erza's arms. Carefully lowering herself and Lavan to the floor, she had the Dragon Slayer lean back into her.

Letting out a breath of relief, Erza held Lavan close and tight "What's happening to you?"

"Erza! Lavan!" Turning her head, Erza noticed Shepard flying towards them through the hole in the wall and behind him was Makarov, his magic power restored and healed up.

"Master!" Erza said with a bright smile, she tried to get up with Lavan still her arms but faltered.

"Rest easy." Makarov told her. He then turned to see Jose on the ground and clearly knocked out "Jose has been defeated. Who did this?" The redhead gestured to the unconscious Lavan in her arms "So, this was her doing?" Holding a hand, a warm and bright light enveloped both Erza and Lavan, their wounds being healed, save for Lavan's broken arm.

"Master, there's something that you need to know about Lavan." Erza said after requiping into her Heart Kreuz armor.

"Very well, but let us discuss it when we return to the guild." Makarov said "Are you well enough to walk?"

Erza nodded "But I can't say the same for Lavan." She said, kneeling down beside the Dragon Slayer and bringing her up to her feet. Erza slung Lavan's right arm over her shoulders and put her left hand around Lavan's waist. With Makarov leading the way, Erza and Shepard followed him close behind. Makarov stopped for a moment, Erza ducked when the guild master whipped his fist around.

Looking over shoulder, the redhead saw Aria crash into a wall "It's over. The battle of the guilds is finished. Now take Jose with you and go home! Right now!"

* * *

**A/N:** **And this chapter is done! Lavan was somehow became taken over by her dark magic, she defeated Jose and revealed her dark magic to the others. Erza got a first-hand experience with Lavan trying to kill her. To be honest, I'd say this is a decent chapter and I actually like it, although Writer's Block tends to be a douche – but hey! I find my way around it somehow. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter more than I did! So, until the next time on _FT: The Lightning Child_~! See ya~!**

**Don't forget to drop a review~! I'd like to see how this story is going!**


End file.
